Always Seventeen in Your Hometown
by GD Earnest
Summary: IT IS COMPLETE! After 5 years of being away from Hillridge and all his friends, someone ask Gordo to come back and help. He is forced to relive his past, but will it end up the same way he left the first time. RR!
1. Going Back

A/N: This is an old story that I wrote under a different name. I never finished, so I revised it and am writing new chapters. Enjoy and please review.

Chapter 1: Going Back

He pulled off the interstate and his stomach began to knot up. He knew he had been driving there, but to actually be turning off interstate to his old town was overwhelming. It had been almost 5 years since he had been there. So much had changed in his life, and he wasn't sure if he was ready to face this place all over again.  
"Why did I decide to back come here anyway?" He asked himself out loud. When he left so long ago he couldn't wait to get out of that place, and it took everything he had to drag himself back.

He stopped at the stop sign at the bottom of the off-ramp. He took and deep breathe and looked to his right at the dark empty road. His mind became flooded with memories of that road. He laughed out loud at the thoughts of what was down there. For a split second he thought about going down there to "Beer Can Ally" as it was known to all of the highschoolers, or at least when he was in highschool. He and his friends used to spend nights on end down there. He quickly shook the thought out of his head. Even though it was Tuesday night, he didn't know if there would be people down there or not. "Not that anyone even recognize or even know who I was." He thought to himself.

He looked to his left. One mile down that road was the small town of Hillridge. The place that he had escaped so many years ago, and had planned to never step foot in again. He reluctantly turned the wheel to the left and pushed the gas. He was driving very slow as he went under the bridge, which above was the interstate. He looked at the on-ramp to go back to where he had come. "How easy it would be to turn around and get out of here. I didn't really even say I would come." He thought to himself. "UHGGG." He yelled out loud and pushed the gas. He told her that he would do everything he could to be there, and he didn't want to let her down, again.

He rounded the corner, and saw the sky light up. There it was, just like he had seen it in his rearview mirror so long ago. Hillridge still looked the same as the day he had left. He started to feel excited, like he was 17 again. He forced the feeling from his mind and his heart. He was there for one reason, and one reason only, and then he would be gone again. He was not there to reminisce, and rekindle relationships. He didn't want to rehash everything that had happened way back then and have all of those feelings come back. "No." he said out loud. "I am here for her, and that is it!" He banged his fist on the steering wheel.

He passed the city limit sign where the speed limit changed to 35. He made sure that was doing the speed limit if not lower than the limit. He had had his share of run-ins with the law and he didn't want that again. A flash caught his eye in the rearview mirror. Blue and red lights flashed as he slowed his car down. "Great, not even one minute in this damn town and I'm already getting pulled over. What did I do?" He thought. He pulled his car to the side of the road and the police car pulled in behind him.

"STEP OUT OF YOUR CAR WITH YOUR HANDS UP!" The officer's voice came across the loud speaker of the car. Gordo did just that. He had done this too many times he thought. He didn't look back as he stood there with his hands high above his head beside his car. He could hear two people walking up behind him.

"Mr. Gordon? I thought that was your vehicle." One of the officers said. Gordo cringed wishing he would have gotten a new car since highschool, that way no one would know he was back.

"Yes sir" Gordo said back in his most respectful tone, not looking back.

"What are you doing back in this town?"

"Came to visit a friend sir." He felt a hand on his arm right before it got twisted up behind his back.

"AHH!" Gordo yelped at the pain. The officer slammed him up his car.

"Don't lie to me boy! What are you doin back in MY town?"

"One of my friends is getting married and she asked me to come!" He said wincing from the pain. A young officer turned him around and he saw an older man who he recognized as he got an inch from his face. Gordo could see it was an old officer that he had dealt with many times before. "Well it's nice to see you Officer Johnson. I didn't recognize your voice." Gordo said letting out a small smile.

"Wish I could say the same Mr. Gordon. Its been a long time since you've been around here." Johnson backed off from Gordo, but never lost eye contact with him.  
"Yes sir. It has been a long while. Almost five years."

"Well I guess that's just as well. Much quieter around here since you left."

"Yes sir." Gordo smiled and laughed a little. Johnson's swung his fist into Gordo's belly before he knew what was going on. Gordo doubled over in pain, but the younger officer forced him to stand back up.

"I don't find that very funny." He looked over at the younger officer and got a small smirk on his face. "You know who this is Carl?" Johnson asked the younger officer.

"No sir, I don't think I do."

"This is David Gordon. _The_ David Gordon. The one who was above the law back in his day."

"Sir…isn't that kid that caused you to have that wreck?" The young officer asked. Gordo let out a small laugh although he was still in pain, but in less than a second Gordo was doubled over again with another punch from Johnson.

"Yes Carl, he is the one. Let me tell you about him." Johnson turned and looked right at Gordo. "He had everything. A great family, great grades, a great girlfriend, a great future. But he threw it all away. He let everyone down." Hearing this caused Gordo even greater pain in his heart than in his stomach. He had never heard anyone say that to him before. "Isn't that right Gordon?" Johnson said.

"Yes sir." Gordo said, swallowing hard, trying to hold back the tears.

"Lets go Carl." The two officers started to head back to the car when Johnson turned back to him. "Remember son, no matter how long you've been gone, or how far you've gotten away from here, you're always 17 in your hometown." Gordo stood there by his car with his head down as the police car passed him. He took a deep breath and got back into his car, where he sat there for a few minutes trying to collect himself. On one hand he was so pissed off he just wanted to find Officer Johnson and beat the crap out of him, yet on the other hand he was so upset hearing someone put his past in perspective like Johnson did. Everything he said was true, and there was no way to fix it. He did throw away everything he had, but that was not the reason he came here. He didn't want it back, did he?

He turned his car back on and drove on to his house. He was questioning himself even more now about coming back to this God forsaking town. The tears started streaming down his cheeks as he drove. "This is not what I wanted. This is exactly was I was trying to avoid." He said to himself. "I don't want to be here, I don't want to face this all over again."


	2. Broken Hearts and Butterflies

Chapter 2

The tears had stopped, and Gordo was trying to get himself together before he went home. He hadn't seen his parents in almost a year, and he didn't want them to see him like that. He decided not to come home for Thanksgiving, which caused them to get in a huge fight, and helped Gordo make the decision not to come home for Christmas. The past 4 years, the Gordon's had come to see Gordo for Thanksgiving and Christmas; this past year they wanted him to come to see them. He had told them no, and they hadn't talked until he called them a few weeks ago to tell them he was coming in. He could hear his father's voice when he called.

"_Dad, hey it's me."_

"_Hello son. How are you?" _

"_I'm fine. Just wanted to call to tell you I am coming in, and to see if it was cool to crash at your place."  
"I don't see why that would be a problem."_

"_Ok. Thanks. I'll be there in two weeks."  
"OK"  
"OK. Bye."  
"Bye."_

Gordo shuttered as he remembered how cold the conversation had been. There was no emotion from his dad when he told him he was coming home. He couldn't tell if that was all an act or, if his dad really didn't want him to come, not that Gordo really wanted to be there either.

His stomach was knotted up again as he passed his house. He didn't want to stop just yet. He was too nervous to. He went around the block and passed another familiar house. He slowed his car way down until it eventually came to a stop. It looked exactly the same. Two big oak trees in the front yard, the porch swing were he had spent so many lazy days with her. "Does she still live there? Did she go to college? Do her parents still live there?" He had so many questions about her that he wanted so bad to find out. It had been to long since she had even talked to her. "She probably won't even remember my name." He thought about all the times he had passed by her house, wanting to stop, to say something to her. He could feel in his heart how he had felt 5 years ago. He hurt her, and he didn't care back then. At least he didn't let her know that he cared. If only she knew how many nights he laid awake crying, wishing he could have her back…wishing he could change the past.

"_Why are you doing this Gordo?" She said sobbing._

"_Why do you even care? I stopped caring along time ago. Get over it, just like I'm over you." With that he walk to his car and left her crying on the porch swing. He never looked back, because he knew if he would have, he would have broken down. His mind told him he was doing the right thing, but in his heart he knew he was making a big mistake, yet he never looked back._

The door of the house opened, which startled Gordo from his deep thought.

She looked out at the street and she thought she recognized that car.

He felt his heart skip a beat and then realized he couldn't be seen by her. "Oh my God. She looks amazing." He thought as he pushed the gas peddle as hard as he could. His tires squealed as he took off in a hurry. "Huh! You're always 17 in your hometown." He knew what Officer Johnson meant now. No matter how long he had been gone, or how far away he had gotten from her, she was a part of him. But this is not what he wanted. He didn't come back here to see her, or to re-live the past. He had moved on, right? He thought about his new life, or so he called it. He was happier away from Hillridge…right?

He still had so many questions in his head, and he just didn't feel like going to his house to face his parents, but he knew he would have to eventually. He drove around his old neighborhood a while longer, going by her house a few more times in hopes he would be able to see her, but the house was dark and quite every time he drove by. He wanted so bad to pull in and say hello to her, but he didn't think she would care to see him, even if she remembered who he was. Even though he thought leaving Hillridge was the best choice he made, he still couldn't get over the fact that he had broken her heart. But he knew he had to. He was going to break her heart no matter what he did, and he wanted it to be on his terms, and his way. He never meant to be that harsh to her, but it was the only way he knew how to be to her. If was nice to her and let her down easy he would have given in to easy. "No, it was the best that way." He said out loud.

He was still thinking how he left her so long ago as he pulled into his driveway. All of a sudden he felt nauseas and had butterflies in his stomach. He almost forgot that he had to see his parents. He sat in his car feeling like he was going to be sick and wondering what he was going to say to them. The house was dark, except for the porch light, which Gordo knew his mom had turned on for him. She once told him that she turned on the porch light every night for him, just incase he ever came home late at night. Gordo wanted to tell her that he seriously doubted that he was going to drive 8 hours to come home without her knowing, but he didn't because he didn't want to hurt her. He just told her that was very nice and he appreciated it. "Maybe they're sleeping." Gordo thought. He slowly opened the car door and stepped out. His legs where shaking. He couldn't remember the last time he had been this nervous to see his parents. He grabbed his bag from the back seat and walked up the walk to the front door. He took a deep breath and rang the door bell. He didn't know whether to just go in or ring the door bell for permission, so he thought the safest thing would be to ring the bell. He heard footsteps coming to the door and unlocking it. The door opened and there stood his mother. She had the biggest smile he had ever seen her have.

"David!" She screamed and pulled him into a huge hug.

"Hey mom." Gordo said, a little less enthusiastic. He hugged her back, but with only one arm as he was holding bag in the other.

"Howard! David's home!" His mom yelled. Gordo could hear his heavy footsteps coming around the corner. Gordo didn't make a move, not with his body or his facial expressions; he just kept his blank look.

"Hello son." His dad said as he came up to him.

"Hi." Gordo's voice was as cold as his dad's was.

"How was the drive? No problems with the car?"  
"No sir, no problems at all. The drive was fine."  
"Good." The two just stood there looking at each other. An awkward silence fell upon the three of them, until his mother couldn't stand it anymore.

"Well, hon, why don't you go ahead and get settled in. Your father and I are watching the news if you'd like to join us." Gordo was really too tired to watch TV, and he didn't want to face his dad.

"Umm…no mom. I'm really tired. I had a long day of driving you know. I think I'll just go to bed."

"Oh ok. I'll be in to check on you in a minute." His mom said, still trying to be cheerful. Gordo's dad just shook his head walked away. Gordo watched as his dad walked away then looked at his mom, who had a big smile on her face.

"Goodnight, mom."  
"Goodnight David. I'm glad you're home."

"Thank you." Gordo said, not wanting to tell his mom the truth that he wasn't glad he was home. He picked up his bag and walked to his room.


	3. Remember When

A/N: Thank you all for your reviews. To christylee: I'm actully almost finished with the story. I figured it out, that i would write like 12 chapters first then as a finish a chapter after that, then I post a new chapter, that way, they are done if I'm slow getting a few chapters out. Any please continue to Review, it really does make it eaiser write. PS. Dario: I absolutly love the Teenage years story as well. please update that one soon.

Chapter 3

That night Gordo lay in his bed tossing and turning. Everything about his room reminded him of highschool. The pictures, the posters, the books, even the smell of his room made his feel that he was back in highschool. In a way it made Gordo happy, yet in another he hated the feeling.

He looked at the picture that was on the nightstand beside his bed. He picked it up and leaned forward to allow the moonlight that was shining though his window to hit the faces that were in the frame. As the light hit the first face Gordo couldn't help but smile. "Miranda." Gordo whispered out loud. She had always been Gordo's best friend, even through the tough times. She would always have a special place in Gordo's heart. It really hurt to have to leave her. It seemed no matter what had happened in Gordo's life, even if it was his fault, Miranda was right there to help pick him up. "Now she is getting married." Gordo thought. That was the reason that Gordo had come back. He could hear her voice when she called him.

"_Gordo?"_

"_Yeah this is him."_

"_Hey. It's…Miranda." Gordo almost dropped the phone. He hadn't heard from her in almost 5 years._

"_Hey Randa. How are you?"  
"I'm great! The question is…how are you?"_

"_I'm doin good." There was a long pause. Miranda was hoping that he would tell her more about his life._

"_Umm…ok, well I got your number from your mom, I hope you don't mind."_

"_No, not at all. I'm glad you called." Gordo knew he was lying._

"_Umm…good. Well the reason I'm calling is…well…I'm getting married Gordo!" Miranda sounded so excited, and Gordo was excited for her._

"_That's great Miranda! Congrats. Well who is the lucky guy?" Gordo felt happier than he had in a long time with the news._

"_Well funny enough, it's Larry…Tudgman." Miranda wasn't sure if Gordo would remember who Larry was._

"_Really? That's great." Miranda told Gordo of how they got together in college and all about their courtship. Gordo never did like to hear about the girly things that Miranda and Lizzie used to talk about, but Miranda was very excited to tell him, so he listened and acted excited as well._

"_So the real reason I called is to ask you a very important question." Miranda finally said. Gordo started to squirm. He knew she had so many questions and he didn't want to answer them. He thought about acting like his phone was cutting out and hanging up, but before he could do anything Miranda cut him off._

"_Well…I want you to be in the wedding. I want you to be one of my…bridesmaids." Miranda gave a nervous laugh._

"_A bridesmaid!"_

"_Yeah, you know, you would stand up front with me on my side. You don't have to wear a dress or anything. It's just that you are…were…one of my best friends and it would mean so much to me if you would be one of my bridesmaids Gordo." _

Gordo lay back in his bed still holding the picture. That is why he came back to Hillridge, for Miranda. The moonlight was still on the picture and it caught Gordo's eye. It was two people that he knew along time ago. They seemed so happy together in the picture. He had is arm around her shoulder and she was leaning her head against his. A huge smile was across both of their faces. Two people couldn't get much happier together. She was so beautiful, Gordo thought. How could the boy in the picture turn into what he had become today? He didn't remember when exactly his life started to spin out of control, but he remembered the steps he took to get there.

_It was the summer before senior year, and Gordo was having the time of his life. He was making straight A's and had become more popular, and he and Lizzie were starting to get back together. They had dated each other the summer after Rome, but both decided that they wanted to go into highschool single, to be able to explore their options, but Gordo knew they would get back together. _

_Gordo was being visited by the head coach from USC basketball team. Gordo had joined the basketball team his freshman year just to have something to do. Lizzie and Miranda both had boyfriends and were on the dance team, so most of the time Gordo was alone, and he decided he would tryout for a sport. He tried football and got beat up to much. He tried baseball team, but could hardly hit the ball. So basketball was his last choice. He had always like basketball, but thought he was just too short to play. He had hit a growth spurt freshman year and had become a little more athletic. Gordo found that he liked basketball and was pretty good at it. He started varsity his freshman year, and lead the team in scoring his sophomore and junior years. Now USC wanted Gordo to come to their school to play. He was going to be the first person from Hillridge to go to a big name college to play a sport._

"_Remember Gordo, you just play the best you can this year, and USC will take care of you." The recruiter told him. Gordo remembered feeling the pressure with every word the recruiter spoke. He had to be on top of his game every single game he played. Not only that, he needed to keep his grades up as well. He was up for a scholarship that would take care of all his families' worries about paying for college. Gordo's parents were struggling financially and needed Gordo to get scholarships to pay for college. His Dad had been sued by one of his patients, and the patient won a very large sum of money and Gordo's dad had is psychologist license suspended, which meant that his mother was the only source of income for the family. She worked for the state as a state psychologist and didn't make that much money. So Gordo felt even more pressure to make it work for his parents. The pressure was a lot for one person to bear but, Gordo put his mind to it that he was going to do whatever it took to get that scholarship.._

Gordo shook his head as was looking at the frame thinking about were his life started to fall apart. He had a chance that not many people get, and he just threw it away. He stared at the faces in the picture. He remembered the day it was taken. Lizzie, Miranda and himself had gone to beach on the last day of the summer. He finally got the nerve to ask Lizzie out. He was so happy with her. He looked at them two in the picture.

"I wish I could have stayed there for the rest of my life." He whispered into the dark. His life had turned a total 180 after that day, and he would have given anything to go back into time and live that day over and over again.

He laid his head back and closed his eyes. He saw Lizzie that night at the beach. He could hear the waves, and feel her in his arms. He let out a sigh and finally drifted asleep.


	4. Phone Calls and Lunch

A/N: Thank you all for the reviews. Dario: Bridesmaids are on the brides side (Which Gordo will be) and groomsmen are on the grooms side. i just said bridesmaid to point that out. But thank you for the review. Update your story soon! I'm dyin to know if they make it out.

Chapter 4

The next morning Gordo slowly opened his eyes as the sunlight flooded his room. He took a deep breath and smiled. It was the first time that he woken up on his own and not by his alarm clock since he could remember. When he left Hillridge he went to Colorado to live with his aunt and uncle. He had gotten a job at small department store and worked his way up to assistant manager. He was very dedicated to his job and was there bright and early every morning. He had also tried to take some classes at a community college, but struggled to balance his work and school work. When he moved out of his aunt's house to get a place of his own, he enrolled in a small university across town, and he was only one semester away from having his business degree. He didn't have a hard time getting his boss to let him have some time off since Gordo hadn't taken a vacation in the 4 and half years he had been there.

Gordo stretched his arms and legs as far as they would go. He had forgotten how good his old bed felt, and wished he could stay in it forever. He laid there for a few more minutes looking around his room. It was almost like he never left. That thought made him let out a small laugh.

He threw the covers off of him and put his feet on the floor and sat on his bed yawning and stretching. He looked over at the clock and saw it was only nine o'clock in the morning. "I thought sleeping in meant sleeping past noon." He thought to himself with a smile. He walked out of his room and looked down the hall and listened to see if he heard anyone. Not a sound. He walked down the hall way to the living room and found that no one was around at all. He went into the kitchen and found a note from his mom.

_Gordo,_

_I hope you slept well honey. Your father is working today and I had to go to work for just a bit. I'll be back around 12 or so. There is plenty of food so help yourself._

_Love, Mom _

Gordo was starving, and he got some cereal and milk, and took it back to the living room and sat on the couch. He turned SportsCenter on and sank into his parents couch. It felt really good to be home, but Gordo knew his Dad would be home soon and that feeling would go away.

After an hour of watching sports Gordo started flipping through the channels. There wasn't much on, but then he saw it. It was an old movie; one that he had seen so many times that he really didn't care to see anymore. But it was her favorite. They had watched it so many times together he couldn't count, and every time they watched it he would bug her through the whole thing because he hated to watch it, but he would watch it a million times in a row if it meant he got to be with her, even when they weren't dating. He watched as the character played by Patrick Swazy picked up the young girl over his head on the dance floor and twirled around.

"God, I hate this movie." He said out loud. But he wished she was there to see it with him. He looked over at the phone. He wanted to call her right then, but he had no idea what to say. He picked up the phone and looked at it. He knew her number by heart; in fact he had called her house many times in the last 5 years, but always hung up before anyone would answer. He pushed the first three numbers, and his stomach knotted up. He hung it up. "What am I going to say 'Hey Lizzie it's Gordo, sorry I broke your heart and I want to go out with you sometime' No way." He thought to himself. He looked up at the movie on the TV screen, and smiled. He held the phone up, took a deep breath and dialed the number. The phone rang once and Gordo quickly hung up. "I can't. I just can't do it." He thought. He looked at the phone; he just didn't know what to say to her.

"UHHH!" He gave out a small yell and dropped the phone as it rang, shaking him out of this deep thought. He picked it up and answered.

"Hello."  
"Hi. Is this the Gordon residence?" He heard a girl's voice on the other end. "Oh no", Gordo thought. "It's her." "Hello?" She repeated. Gordo lowered his voice a little.

"Yes. This is the Gordon's."

"Oh hi. It's Lizzie. Your number was on our caller ID and I was just wondering if you needed anything." She had such a sweet voice.

"Uh…no. I don't think anyone called there. Sorry." Gordo cringed as he was sure that she was going to figure out who he was.

"Ok. Thanks. Well tell Mrs. Gordon I said hello. Bye Mr. Gordon."

"Ok bye." Gordo let out a huge sigh when he hung up the phone. That was too close for him. He sat there watching TV a little longer before he got up and took a shower and changed for the day. When he walked out of his room after changing his cloths he heard the front door open.

"David?" His mom called out.

"Hey mom." Gordo said as he came down the hall to greet his mom.

"Hey honey." She gave him a hug, which was a little weird because his mom didn't just used to go around hugging him all of the time. "Did you sleep good last night?"  
"Yeah I really did."  
"Good. Well hey what do you say me and you go out to lunch?"  
"Sure, that sounds nice." Gordo wasn't all that hungry, but he wanted to spend some time with his mother.

"Ok, well let me change cloths and we can get going."

Gordo and his mother left a few minutes later. His mom did all the talking on the way to the restaurant. She wanted to know how school was, and his job, and his aunt and uncle and the cousins. Gordo told her a few things, but didn't really divulge too much information. They made it to the restaurant about ten minutes later. When they walked in Gordo looked around and noticed there were a few people he recognized. He was nervous about being there and maybe having to talk to these people. He used to hang out at this restaurant when he was in highschool. On Saturday mornings he would get breakfast there and talk to all of the old guys as they had their coffee. They would talk about the games he played that week, about the teams to come, about when they used to play. He loved going there and talking to those guys, also the free breakfast he got wasn't too bad either.

He and his mother found a seat and started looking at the menu. Since he wasn't very hungry he thought he would just get a salad.

"Hi. What can I get for you guys?" The waiter asked. Gordo didn't look up to see who it was. "Oh, hey Mrs. Gordon." The waiter finally said.

"Well hey there Matt." Gordo's head shot up. It sure was him, Lizzie's little brother, but not so little anymore.

"Gordo?" Matt asked.

"Hey Matt. How are you?"  
"Great. How are you doin? Haven't seen you in forever."  
"Yeah. I'm good." Gordo smiled. "Have you graduated yet?"  
"Yeah I just did in May. I'm going to UCLA in the fall."  
"Well good for you." They made a little more small talk and Matt took their order and left the table. "Did you know he worked here?" Gordo finally asked his mom.

"Well…yes, but I didn't know he was working today." She said with a smile. "Anyway, what does it matter?"  
"It matters because of Lizzie. You know that mom."

"Yeah. Well, she came over and ate dinner with us the other night."  
"WHAT!" Gordo's mouth fell open. 'What was Lizzie doin at my house?' He thought.

"Yes. When you left she still came over a lot. She is such a sweet girl. She lives in LA now."

"That's great." Gordo said sarcastically, but really wanting to know more.

"Oh David stop. She was good to you and you know it."  
"I know mom. Thank you for reminding me." Gordo just wanted to leave, but knew that he couldn't. "I'm sorry. I just feel really bad what I did to her, you know."  
"I understand David. If you don't want to talk about her we won't."  
"It's fine mom. I know she is still the daughter you never had."  
"Well yes she is."  
"So what did she do after highschool?"  
"Well, she went to UCLA and got her degree in education. She lives in LA now, teaching at a small private school. She seemed really happy."  
"She didn't say anything about a man." Gordo thought, but he didn't want to ask his mom that.

Sensing what Gordo was thinking his mother put his mind to ease. "She said she wasn't married or anything. I guess she was in a serious relationship in college, but it never went anywhere." She said seeing Gordo lighten a little.

"Oh." That was all he said, still wanting to say so much more. He wanted to see her so bad, yet he didn't want her to know that he was here; not yet anyway. He knew he would see her at the wedding, but he just wanted to lay low for a bit.

Gordo was enjoying his salad when he noticed Matt go into the restroom. There was something he had to tell Matt. He told his mom that he had to go to the restroom and got up and followed Matt in there. He opened the door and found Matt washing his hands.

"Matt, I need a big favor from you."  
"Ok, what is it bud?"  
"Well, please don't tell your sister I'm here, ok?"  
"Oh, you're not going to the wedding?"  
"No, no I am. I just don't want Lizzie knowing I'm here."

Matt looked down at his feet and got a worried look on his face. "Well, I kinda called her already and told her I saw you here."


	5. She's Not Gordo

Chapter 5

"You WHAT!" Gordo wasn't mad at Matt, he just didn't want her to know.

"Well I had a message to call my mom, and while I was on the phone I said I saw you here. Sorry man, I didn't know." Matt was looking really worried that Gordo was mad.

"It's alright man. I'm not mad; I just didn't want her to find out, not like that." Gordo patted him on the shoulder to reassure him.

"I'm really sorry. I just thought she would be excited to know you were here. That's all."

"Well was she?"

"Yeah." Matt laughed. "She said if she looked better she would come over and see you, but she said she was wearing crappy cloths. You know Lizzie."  
"Yeah." Gordo laughed. He wished so much that she would have come, but still was very happy she didn't.

"Well I really need to get back to work. Again, I'm sorry."  
"No it's cool." Gordo walked back to his seat and finished his lunch with his mom. He was trying to hurry her along, just in case Lizzie did decide to come in.

Lizzie never showed up by the time Gordo and his mother walked out of the restaurant, which was a great relief to Gordo. He just didn't want to meet her for the first time in five years at the little dinner. He wanted it to be a little more special, but he didn't know what. He just had this picture in his head of them two meeting each other and holding each other in their arms. It was a fantasy that he knew was just a fairy tale, and that real life didn't happen like that.

He and his mother made their back towards their house with a little more small talk about his dad's new job as a psychology professor at a local university, and her job with the state. Neither of which Gordo was very interested in, but he made it seem like he was for his mother's sake. He just couldn't get his mind off of Lizzie. It was all he could think about, and it was driving him crazy.

"Gordo, you're not listening to a thing I'm saying are you? His mother said, snapping him out of deep thought.

"Umm… yeah. Sorry I was just thinking."  
"About what?" She didn't even need to ask, she already knew.

"Nothin mom. Just relaxin that's all."  
"You're thinking about Lizzie aren't you?" Gordo was stunned. How could she have known that?

"NO! I was just thinking about how Matt had grown up that's all." Gordo snapped at her.

"Whoa! Ok, I'm sorry I even brought it up. It's just that I know you left her on bad terms…"  
"Mom, please. I don't need you to analyze me. I'm fine. Yes I left her on bad terms, in a bad way, but I'm over it. I am. OK?" Gordo's mom looked at him with sad eyes.

"Well she's not Gordo. She's not." That was all that was between the two of them the rest of the way home. Gordo couldn't help but think about what his mom had said. "Is she really not over it? Did I hurt her that bad?" He thought.

When they made it back home Gordo was feeling really bad. His mom didn't say a word to him when she got out of the car and went into the house. Gordo followed her with his head down feeling very low.

"Mom." Gordo let out a huge sigh. "I'm sorry." He said as he reached out and pulled her toward him. She wrapped her arms around him as he started to sob.

"Its ok hon." She stood there holding her son, understanding why he was crying. "You need to make things right with her."

"I know mom." He stood up and whipped the tears from his eyes. He was feeling very ashamed for showing such emotions. He hadn't cried in front of anyone since he could remember. He was supposed to be the tough guy, the man with no emotion. He turned and walked away from his mother to his room.

"GOD DAMN IT!" He yelled as he slammed the door, and threw himself onto his bed. "This is exactly why I didn't want to be here." He thought. "I didn't want to go through all of this crap again." He closed his eyes and drifted asleep.

He was awakened by a tap on his door. He rolled over to see what time it was, and saw he had fallen asleep for about an hour.

"Yeah?" He called out. The door opened and he saw his dad step in the room. Gordo stiffened.

"Your mom said you were upset and had been in her for awhile. You ok?" Gordo noticed that his dad was being a little more soft than normal.

"Yeah I'm fine. I just dozed off for a bit." Gordo was trying to avoid any eye contact with his dad, who was just standing there at the door.

"Ok…umm…well...see you for dinner then." His dad said awkwardly and turned and walked out the door. Gordo sighed as he could feel the tension between him and his dad leave. He hated how their relationship had changed. He knew his dad was disappointed in him, but there was nothing he could do about it now. His dad and him used to be almost like best friends. He was at every one of Gordo's basketball games in highschool, helped him workout and practice, and helped him with his homework and any other school activity he had. His dad was always there, until Gordo screwed up. Until he let everyone down that mattered to him.

_He sat in the back of the room at the small square desk, with his two #2 pencils, calculator and test. He took a deep breath, and tried to listen to the direction but he just couldn't pay attention to the young lady at the front of the room. He had too many other things on his mind. _

"_Ok, when you are ready, slid your pencil in the booklet and break the seal. Open the first page, read the directions, and then you may begin. You Have 90 minutes to finish the first section. Ok, go." The young lady said, and Gordo did as he was told. He opened the book and looked that the place labeled 'Test Number- A234'. He looked at his calculator and pushed the memory button. It took a few seconds and then many numbers and letters started popping up. He looked at the very top of the screen, 'Answers for test A234'. He took another deep breath._

"_Am I really going to do this?" He thought to himself. "I went through a lot of work to make this work, I can't really back out now. He was taking the ACT at a local college, and he had all the answers. He had paid one of the students that working for the college as a proctor to get the test that he wanted. She made sure that he would sit at a certain desk and get test A234, which Gordo had found the answers to. He still couldn't believe he had decided to do it. He knew he could get a good score on the test without cheating, but he just didn't want to take that chance with the scholarship on the line. He wanted his score to be the best, so he could stand out among the other candidates up for the money. The basketball scholarship, if he got it, would take care of a lot of his tuition, but not all of it. He could also hold the money back for grad school if he wanted. There were so many reasons he needed the money, and he was willing to do what he had to do to get it. _

_He turned the page and looked at the first question. He read it and knew the answer without looking at his calculator, but he looked it just to make sure. It was the same answer. "Ok, this it. Am I going to do it?" He thought. He started through the test circling all the right answers, making sure to miss one or two here and there, just so it wasn't perfect, but darn near. He was doing it; he was cheating his way to one of the most important test of his life so far, which was something that he had never done before. _

Gordo lowered his head as he sat on his bed. He didn't know that his life was going to change so much after that day. He was sorry that he cheated, but he was almost sorrier that he got caught. He could still see the man's hand as it slammed down on Gordo's test.

_Apparently when he wasn't looking as a professor had come in to check on the young proctor and all the testers. He noticed that Gordo kept looking at his calculator on the reading part. As he walked toward him, Gordo finally noticed and shut his calculator off, but it didn't help, he had been caught._

Gordo stood up and shook his head. It was only the first mistake that he had made that year. He walked out of his room and headed to the kitchen. He wanted to go apologize to his dad, but he knew it wouldn't help. He had hurt his parents so much with what he did, even when he tried to explain to them that he had done it for them, so they would have to pay for college. He crossed the living room and found his dad standing in the kitchen reading the paper. Gordo froze as his dad lowered the paper and looked at him.

"I'm…going to go to Miranda's." Gordo said, almost wanting to apologize, but couldn't find the courage. "I don't know if I'll be back for dinner."

"Ok." His dad said and turned back to the paper. Gordo walked to his car beating himself up for not saying something to his dad. Not only did he need to make things right with Lizzie, but he needed to do it with is Dad as well.


	6. Miranda's

A/N: Thank you guys so much for your reviews. The next few Chapters is where we will start seeing how Gordo interacts with his old friends. This could be fun! lol Thanks again. Enjoy and please review!

Chapter 6

Gordo got in his car and sat behind the wheel. He took a deep breath and started down the street. He didn't really know if Miranda was home or not, but he just wanted to get out of his house. As he passed her house he noticed that there were a few cars parked in front. He figured that she had some family come in for the wedding, and he thought she might not want any company. He drove around the block once and thought about how excited he was to see her. He slowed his car down in front of her house, and parked it on the curb. He was very nervous as he got out of the car and headed up the walk to her front door. He hadn't seen her in five years, and he still couldn't believe that she would have called to ask if he would be in the wedding. He and Miranda were very good friends in highschool. Whenever Lizzie had another boyfriend he and Miranda would hang out. They were like brother and sister, they would bicker and fight, yet they loved each other very much. When Gordo's life started spiraling out of control Miranda didn't give up on him. She would hang out with him still, and even go to parties with him, mainly to make sure he didn't get into any trouble. A stab of guilt came over him as he reached the front door. He never said goodbye to Miranda. He knew it would hurt too much to say goodbye. He didn't want to hurt her, and he didn't want the heartache. Gordo never wanted to date her, never wanted anything more than to be friends, but Gordo knew it would hurt more saying goodbye to Miranda than it was Lizzie.

He rang the door bell and waited for someone to answer. His mind was racing to how she had changed; how her and Larry were doing. He couldn't wait to see her, yet he was feeling guilty for not saying goodbye to her. The door opened and there stood Miranda's little sister Sofia. "Wow she has grown up." Gordo thought. She looked like her sister in the face, yet she was skinner than Miranda and a bit taller. She was very pretty, and Gordo guessed her to be about 16 now.

"Hello." She said.

"Hi." Gordo said smiling. He was sure she still recognized him.

"Can I help you?" She asked with a confused look.

Gordo just laughed. "I'm David Gordon. You don't remember me?"  
"OH MY GOD! Gordo!" She screeched and threw her arms around him. He hugged her back and whispered into her ear. "Shhh. I want to surprise Miranda."  
"Oh Ok. She is in the kitchen helping my mom make dinner."

"Ok. Tell her you need to talk to her. I'll stand right here and when she comes around the corner she will see me." Gordo said as he stepped in the door way. The kitchen was just to the left of the front door and when Miranda came around the corner they would be right there face to face.

"Miranda! Come here a sec!" Sofia called out to her sister.

"Ok, sis! Hold on!" They heard Miranda call back. Sofia turned and looked at Gordo and smiled. He smiled back and pulled out the flowers that he had hidden behind his back. She mouthed "AHH" to him and continued to smile.

"Miranda!" She yelled again.

"OK!" They heard her walked across the kitchen. Gordo stiffened as he heard her coming close. He was getting very nervous. "What do you wh…" She stopped talking as she rounded the corner and saw him. She stopped dead in her tracks and just looked at him. It was almost like was trying to decide if he was really there or if it was mirage she was seeing.

"Hey you." He said softly, and holding out the flowers. She screamed and jumped at him. The force of her body coming at him knocked him to the ground with her falling on top of him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and squeezed.

"Oh Gordo. I'm so happy you are here!"

"Randa…Randa…I can't…breath." He said gasping for air. She laughed and let him go. They both stood up and he wrapped her in his arms and hugged her back. "I'm glad I'm here too." They stood there for a couple of minutes hugging and laughing, and Miranda crying.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't be crying. I'm just so happy to see you."

"I understand, but don't cry. I want to see you happy."

"I am happy."

"Oh these are for you." He said picking up the flowers from the floor and handing them to her. She took the flowers and turned to see her mom come around the corner.

"Oh David." She gave Gordo a hug. "How are you sweetie?"

"I'm good. How are you guys?" Gordo asked smiling at the three girls. Gordo always loved coming over to the Sanchez's, because it was like a second family to him. Sofia was like his little sister, and Mrs. Sanchez was like his mom. Mr. Sanchez was always working on, or trying to fix something, which Gordo loved.

"Very happy you came!" Miranda said before the other two could say anything.

"Come in, come in." Mrs. Sanchez said. They all walked to into the kitchen. Gordo noticed that Sofia was staring at him and smiling.

"So, Sofia, how old are you now?" Gordo finally asked.

"I'm 16, and I have my license now." Gordo laughed.

"Well I'll be sure not to be on the road to much." They all laughed at Gordo's joke.

"So Gordo, tell us about what you've been up to." Miranda said as they sat down at the kitchen table, and Mrs. Sanchez went to get them drinks.

"Well…not much really I guess. I'm an assistant manager at a store in Denver, and I have one semester left in school. That's really all I do. If I'm not at work or school I'm home sleeping."

"You got a girl friend?" Sofia asked. Gordo just laughed.

"No I don't. I don't really have time for one right now I guess." Miranda looked at him with questioning eyes. Gordo tried to avoid her eye contact, because he knew that she knew there was more to why he didn't have a girl friend.

"How is Denver? Do you like it there?" Miranda asked.

"Ya, it's ok. Cold, but not to bad I guess."  
"What are you majoring in?"  
"Oh business. Ya, after I'm done with school, a friend of mine and me are going to open up a movie store. We have also been producing a few movies here and there. Just small independent films. Hopefully I can direct one of my own soon."

"You always loved movies." Miranda said. Her mom brought them over some glasses of tea. "Thanks mom."

"Yes, thank you Mrs. Sanchez. So, Miranda, tell me about the wedding. Everything all set?" Gordo asked.

"Well since the wedding is in two days I hope so." Miranda joked. "Yes, it its. Oh that reminds me. Larry has your tux, and you need to see if it fits sometime in the next couple of days."  
"Ok, I can do that. How is Larry? Where is Larry?"  
"He is great. His family got into town and he stayed at home with them tonight."  
"Oh speaking of family, is your family here?"

"Ya, my dad took them out to the store, basically to get out of mine and moms hair while we made dinner." They all laughed.

"Oh speaking of dinner, Gordo, would you care to join us?" Mrs. Sanchez asked. Sofia whipped her head around and looked at Gordo with big eyes and smiling.

"I would love to." Gordo said looking at Sofia and laughing.

"Umm…Gordo can I talk to you a sec?" Miranda asked with worried eyes.


	7. Miranda Tells the Truth

Chapter 7

Gordo followed Miranda out of the kitchen to the deck outside. He didn't notice the harsh look Miranda had given her mother as they were leaving the room.

"What is it Miranda?" Gordo asked as they sat down on the deck chairs.

"Well, I know my mom asked you to dinner but there is a bit of a problem." She said pausing.

"Well…" Gordo said a little confused.

Miranda looked straight into his eyes. "Lizzie." Gordo took a deep breath. "She's comin over to eat dinner. She stopped by earlier and my mom asked her to come to dinner as well."

"Oh." Gordo looked out at the Sanchez's back yard. "So you don't want me to stay?"  
"It's not that…it's just…I don't want it to be awkward that's all."

"I know." Gordo looked down at floor. He knew exactly what Miranda was saying to him. She reached out and grabbed his hand. Gordo looked up at her and wanted to break down, but he did all he could to hold it in.

"I miss you Gordo. I'm really glad you are here." Gordo again lowered his head as the tears started fill up in his eyes. "Gordo?" She didn't understand why he was starting to cry.

"Miranda, I'm sorry."  
"For what Gordo?"  
"I'm sorry I didn't say goodbye to you. I'm sorry for when I screwed up, you were the only one that stood by my side. I never said thank you. I messed a lot of things up Miranda, and I don't know how to fix them." Gordo started to cry a little harder as Miranda put her arms around him. "Just…thank you…for everything." He managed to sob out.

"Listen, you were my best friend, it's what I was suppose to do. You don't need to say anything." Gordo tried to stop crying. He looked up at Miranda, and whipped the tears from his face.

"Yes I do need to say thank you."

"Well, you're welcome. Now stop crying, or going to make me cry."

"Ok." Gordo laughed. The two sat there a little longer in silence thinking about what just happened.

"Why didn't you say goodbye?" Miranda finally asked. Gordo just looked away.

"You know when you called me, the first thing I thought about was how much I didn't want to come face everyone again. I didn't want to rehash the past. I'm happy in Denver, I really am. When you called me, the first thing I thought about was how I was feeling. I didn't think about how you felt calling me. I have been really, really selfish. I was just as selfish as the day I left here. I didn't say goodbye because…I didn't want to hurt myself. I knew it would. I even knew it would hurt you, whether or not I said goodbye. I just didn't want to face you, because I knew I would be hurt." Miranda sat there soaking up all that Gordo had just said. "But, I am sorry I didn't say goodbye. And I really still don't want to rehash everything, but it seems everyone is forcing me to."

"That's because we had so many questions for you. You changed so much our senior year Gordo. We didn't know why. We didn't know what happened, or if we did something. We didn't know why you left. We just didn't know ANYTHING!" Miranda started to get upset.

"Calm down. I know."

"I don't think you do Gordo. You cheated on the ACT and everything went down hill. WHY?"

"Because I couldn't take the pressure. I needed the scholarship to get in school. I lost that chance, and then it seemed my life just fell apart."

"I know it did. I watched as you started drinking almost every night. I stood by your side when you cheated on Lizzie. I was at the game that you showed up drunk to. I WAS THERE GORDO!" He just looked down at the floor. He had no idea what to say. "You do have a lot of questions to answer, but I think you need to figure out the answers for yourself first. Because it seems like no matter how much you think you have everything figured out, you don't, do you?" Gordo just shook his head 'no'. "Not to be mean Gordo, but I don't think you need to stay here for dinner. Not if you're going to blame everyone else for your problems. Because if you ever think your going to get over what happened in the past you need to face it first. Face the fact that you screwed up and you hurt a lot of people. You know I didn't want you to come here so I could lecture you, but don't sit here and tell me people are forcing you to do what you don't want to do. You always did what you wanted to do Gordo."

"Miranda, stop. I got your point. I haven't moved on anymore than you or my parents have. I just thought I did."

"You're right. I never forgot about you not say goodbye to me. Not even one call from you. But I am your friend, and I will always be here for you, but you need to figure out for yourself that there are consequences for every action you take. Even if it was 5 years ago. No, Gordo, you're right, I haven't moved on."

"Has Lizzie?" Gordo asked softly. Miranda looked at him with questioning eyes.

"Do you think she has Gordo?" He just shook his head. "How could she? She was so in love with you. When you changed, she could take it. She couldn't take seeing the man that she loved, the man that she was going to go to college with and hoped to get married to, go down like you went down. So you tell me, do think she got over it?"

"No, because I never got over her either." Gordo said looking up at Miranda.

"I know you haven't."

"Miranda, honey, Ethan is here." Miranda's mom called out the door.

"Ok, mom, send him out here." She said to her mom, and then turned to Gordo. "Ethan and Larry have been roommates since freshman year of college, and is Larry's best man."

"Hey Miranda." Ethan said, and then stopped as he saw him.

"Hey Ethan." Gordo said with a smile, standing up to greet him.

"Yo, GOR-DON!" Ethan said giving Gordo a man hug (A half hug, half hand shake). "You made it, great!" They made small talk about what Gordo had been doing, and what Ethan had been up to.

"What are you doin here Ethan?" Miranda asked him.

"Well my dear, my roomie is about to have his last few days of freedom, and well as you know it is a guys tradition to have a little get together."

"Yes, I know Ethan. So why are you here again?"

"Well, I came to ask the permission of the bride to be if it would be fine if we took the man of the hour to a gentleman's club?"

"You know my rule on the bachelor party. No strippers, but a strip club is fine."

"Sweet. Yo Gor-don, you want to come to the party?"

"Sure when is it?"

"Tonight. Meet us at my old house at 10 o'clock."

"Awesome, I'll be there man."

"Sweet, we'll see you then." Ethan gave Miranda and Gordo a hug and left. Gordo and Miranda sat back down, and were silent for a minute.

"Gordo, I'm sorry I got upset, it's just that…"

"It's fine. No need to apologize. I need to hear that from a close friend. I need to hear that I was being stupid. Thank you for lecuting me." They both smiled and hugged each other.

"So are you going to stay for dinner?" Gordo laughed nervously.

"I don't know. I don't know if Lizzie would really want to see me right now."

"I think this would be a great time to see her. It won't be too awkward. I'm here you know."

"Yeah, I think you're right. I'll stay if you'll have me?"

"Of course. You are one of my best friends and one of my bridesmaids." They both laughed and walked into the house to get ready for dinner. Gordo was more nervous than ever. He was about to see Lizzie for the first time in 5 years, but he knew he had Miranda there to help him.


	8. Seeing Lizzie

Chapter 8

Gordo sat in the living room of the Sanchez's house. It was very quiet there, but it was a peaceful quiet. Miranda and her mom were in the kitchen finishing dinner, Sofia had gone up stairs to call one of her friends, and Mr. Sanchez had not returned yet. Gordo sat on the couch and looked at all the pictures the Sanchez's had around the room. There was big family picture of Mr. and Mrs. Sanchez and the two girls that looked like it was taken sometime after highschool. On a self was a picture of Miranda and Larry. "They look good together." Gordo thought. Larry seemed to look as if he had filled out with some muscle, but other than that he still looked the same. He stood up and went over to one of the end tables and picked up a picture that he was sure he had never seen before, and he didn't really remember taking it either. He saw Miranda in long red dress. She looked very beautiful with hair up in a loose bun and some strands curled up. Next to her he saw himself in a black tux with the jacket unbuttoned. Then next to him was Lizzie. She had on a light purple spaghetti strap dress that was a bit shorter than Miranda's. The color looked prefect on her very tan skin and her blond hair that was in loose curls. Gordo had his arms around both of the girl's shoulders and all three had huge smiles on their faces.

"That was a really fun night." He heard a girl's voice say. Gordo's head spun around. There she stood right in front of him. His mouth was wide open and he had no idea what to say. His stomach was in a knot and he felt himself instantly break into a sweat. "Hello Gordo." She said.

"Hi. It's good to see you." He said trying to avoid her eyes.

"It's great to see you too." They stood their trying not to look at each other and trying to avoid the awkward silence that fell on them. Miranda was standing behind Lizzie and noticed the awkwardness on her two friends.

"Well…this is really nice. The three amigos back again." She smiled at her friends and put her arms around them. "Lizzie got here when you were in the bathroom."  
"Oh. I'm sorry; I didn't know you were here. I would've come said hi." Gordo said.

"It's ok." She said still not looking at him. Miranda looked at the picture that Gordo was still holding.

"Oh I remember when we took this picture. Senior prom, it was so fun."

"I really don't remember taking this picture." Gordo said.

"Yeah, I'm sure you don't." Lizzie mumbled.

"What was that?" Gordo asked, knowing that she was trying to insult him.

"Oh, nothing. That was a fun night."  
"No Lizzie, what did you say?" Gordo got a little rougher. Miranda stiffened as she could feel a fight coming on.

"Come on guys, you don't have to do this again." Miranda said giving Gordo a harsh look.

"Yeah." Gordo said.

"Sorry." Lizzie said to Miranda.

"MIRANDA!" Mrs. Sanchez called from the kitchen, and Miranda left the two standing there.

"So…I saw Matt the other day. He has really grown up."

"Yeah he said he saw you too."

"How is the rest of your family?"  
"They're doin good." Lizzie was being very short with her answers. Gordo hated what had happened between the two of them.

"Good." Gordo turned to walk into the kitchen and he felt her hand on his shoulder.

"Gordo." He turned back toward her. She took a deep breath. "I am really glad to see you." She said looking into his eyes.

"I'm really glad to see you too." Gordo took a step toward her. They looked into each others eyes. "I am so stupid" Gordo thought. He let out a small smile which caused her to smile back. He leaned forward and wrapped his arms around her body as she leaned in against him. It was the first time that they had hugged in over five years and it felt great, and Gordo wished he could stay there forever. They let go of each other and stood there awkwardly, but thankfully Mr. Sanchez and the rest of the family came through the door.

"David! Hey bud." Mr. Sanchez said as soon as he seen Gordo. Gordo reached out to shake Mr. Sanchez's hand. "How you doin?"  
"I'm doin really good. What about you, any new projects?" Gordo asked raising his eye brow. Mr. Sanchez just laughed.

"Follow me." He said. The two walked into the garage and Gordo saw Mr. Sanchez's new project.

"It's a Harley." He told Gordo.

"Wow it's beautiful." Gordo said running his hands down the shinny silver motorcycle.

"Get on." Gordo got on the bike and started it up. It rumbled underneath him and he felt like it would race right through the garage door. "Isn't something?" Mr. Sanchez yelled over the roaring engine.

"It sure is!" Gordo shut the engine off and got off the powerful machine.

"I bought the engine and built the rest around it. It's my baby."  
"Yeah, he paid more for it than my wedding." Miranda said as her and Lizzie had snuck in the garage.

"Well it was worth it." Gordo joked. Miranda hit him on the shoulder. They all walked back into the house as Mr. Sanchez found what Gordo had been doing.

Lizzie also listened, but didn't ask any questions. She heard most of it from Mr. and Mrs. Gordon when she went to their house. She still couldn't believe that he was here in the Sanchez house. She was so happy Miranda had called to warn her that he was there, or else she would not have been prepared for him being there. She was still very hurt with what Gordo had done, and was on high guard against him. She wasn't going to get hurt by him again, and wasn't going to put herself in a situation to get it hurt.

They all sat down at the Sanchez table to eat after Gordo and Lizzie were introduced to the family. Sofia sat next to Gordo while Lizzie and Miranda sat directly across from him. The dinner was going great. Everyone was having a great time, laughing and joking. Lizzie and Gordo answered a few questions about their lives, then the question that came next shocked Gordo more than anything.

"So Lizzie, do you have a boyfriend?" Mrs. Sanchez asked. Miranda looked at Gordo real quick.

"Well yes I do. He is a teacher at the school I teach at. He's also the head baseball coach there as well." Gordo nearly chocked on his food when he heard her say that. He started coughing and Sofia started slapping him on the back.

"You ok Gordo?" everyone seemed to ask at once.

"Yeah, I'm fine." He sputtered out still coughing slightly. "I think I just need some fresh air." He excused himself from the table and walked out the front door. He couldn't believe it, Lizzie was dating someone. For some reason he didn't think it would hit him like it did. He knew he shouldn't be mad or anything, because, after all, he broke her heart and left her. He couldn't expect her to just stay in the past and wait for him. He just didn't want to hear that she had gotten over him.

"Maybe I should go see if Gordo's ok." Miranda said getting up from the table. She walked outside and found Gordo sitting on the front porch steps.

"You ok?" She asked sitting down beside him.

"Yeah." He said trying to force out a smile.

"You didn't know Lizzie had a boyfriend, did you?"

"No. My mom said she wasn't married or anything. And she told me that she was in a serious relationship in college but they had broken up. She just made it seem that she wasn't with anyone."

"Well, she was in a serious relationship. She was engaged to…" Gordo shot Miranda a stern look. "Sorry, I guess that doesn't really help huh?"

"No, I'm sorry. I just didn't know. I didn't think it was going to hit me like that. That's all."

"Well Gordo, you have to realize it has been 5 years, she's moved on. Thought you had too?"

"I am…I was…I don't know? I thought I had." Gordo stared at the ground for a minute and took a deep breath.

"You gonna be ok?"

"Yeah. I am. It was my decision to leave along time ago. I left her. I don't expect her to wait around for me. I need to move on too." Gordo looked at Miranda and smiled.

"Come on lets go back in." She said and gave Gordo a small hug.

The two walked back in to finish dinner. Everyone asked Gordo if he was ok and he said he felt great. As he sat down he smiled at Lizzie, who gave a weak smile back. Everyone continued to talk and joke as they ate.

"Gordo, we found out about Lizzie's love life, what about yours. Any snow bunnies up the in Denver?" Mr. Sanchez joked.

"Yes sir. I have had my share of snow bunnies." Gordo and Mr. Sanchez laughed, but it seemed they were the only two. "When I left I had a serious girlfriend, but it really didn't work out. I just haven't ever found a girl that I was ever in love with…even in high school." He said as he turned towards Lizzie. He could see her eyes almost instantly swell up with tears, and he also noticed Miranda become steaming hot. If her look could kill, he would have been dead on the spot.

"Excuse me." Lizzie said, quickly getting up from the table and walked out of the room.

"GORDO!" Miranda snapped at him following Lizzie out of the room. Gordo stood up and looked at everyone at the table. Mr. Sanchez was just shaking his head, while Mrs. Sanchez had stood up with her hands on her hips.

"David, I think you might need to leave." She told him.

"I think you're right. Thank you for dinner." Gordo said as he walked out the room. He got in his car and sat behind the wheel. "What did I do?" He said out loud.


	9. Sorry

Chapter 9

Gordo made it halfway home when he turned his car around. He knew he couldn't leave like that. He needed to apologize. To everyone. He couldn't believe how he had acted, and what he said. He said it not really even thinking about it. The second the words came flowing out of his mouth, he knew he messed up…again. His stomach became an instant knot and he wished he could reverse time. He wanted to take back the words, take back the hurt. Lizzie meant so much to him, but he always seemed to hurt her. It was like everyone he cared for in his life, he somehow hurt them.

His thoughts were cut short as he rounded the corner and saw Miranda's house. Out side stood Lizzie and Miranda by Lizzie's car, and he could see that Lizzie was still crying. He pulled his car over as Miranda and Lizzie looked over at him. Lizzie quickly jumped into her and started it. Gordo jumped out his car as fast as he could.

"LIZZIE! WAIT!" Gordo yelled after her, and running to her car. Miranda stepped in front of him.

"Gordo, STOP! You've done enough." Gordo just moved by her and grabbed Lizzie's car window as she was backing up. She suddenly slammed the brakes which caused Gordo to stumble a bit. He regained himself and stared in the window at Lizzie, who was staring straight ahead, making sure not to even look over at Gordo.

"Lizzie…I'm sorry." Gordo said bowing his head. "I should have never said that."

"No, Gordo, I'm glad you did." She turned and looked Gordo square in the eye. "I know how you feel about me. Its fine."  
"No, Lizzie…" But before Gordo could say anything Lizzie slammed the gas down, making Gordo jump back so she didn't run him over. "LIZZIE!" She peeled out as she tore off down the street. Gordo ran after her, but soon stopped. He just stood there staring down the road as he watched Lizzie car get smaller and smaller until it disappeared. He then turned to Miranda.

"Miranda, I'm sor…" Miranda held up her hand.

"Cut it Gordo. You had your chance to be a man. To fix some of what you did. But did you, NO!" She walked in her house and slammed the door shut. Gordo stood on the side walk with is head held low. He took a deep breath and walked towards the Sanchez house. He walked in the front door and went to the dinning room, where they were still having dinner, a little more silent now. He stood in the doorway and cleared his throat. Everyone turned to look at him, except for Miranda.

"I just wanted to come back and apologize for what just happened. Um…I was wrong for saying what I said. In fact it was a lie. I was…and well…still am in love with Lizzie." Miranda turned her head slowly towards Gordo who was looking right at her. "I was just hurt to find out she had a boyfriend, and I…well…I guess I wanted to hurt her. It was a very, very big mistake. And I am sorry for ruining dinner, which was lovely by the way Mrs. Sanchez. Umm…well…I'm sorry." Gordo walked out the room and out the front door.

"So you still love her huh?" He heard Miranda's voice behind him. Gordo stopped, but never turned around to look at her, mostly because he was too ashamed to look at her.

"Yeah, Miranda. I think I do."  
"You have a funny way of showing it." Gordo was silent for a minute.

"Is Lizzie mad?"

"Mad? Yeah Gordo, she is. She loved you then, and to hear you say you never loved her. Well it hurt her."

"Ok." Gordo again was silent, letting Miranda's words sink in. "Well, I guess I'm not allowed in the wedding now huh?"

"Gordo, look at me." He turned to face Miranda. "You are still my best friend. You just need to straighten you life out, but I want you to be there for me, like I was there for you." Gordo smiled. "Just please, PLEASE, don't ruin my wedding with something like this. Promise me."

"I promise Miranda." They gave each other a hug. "Well I better get goin. I gotta show your man a good time tonight."

"Make sure he is good." Miranda said with a laugh.

"Oh, I'll take care of him."

"Yeah, that what I'm afraid of!" Miranda smiled as she watched her friends get in his car and leave. "God, please take care of him." She prayed as she watched him go down the road.


	10. Ethan's

A/N:Thank you guys for the reviews. I was hoping for more, but oh well. Thanks ali. you have always been a faithful reader. Dario: WHEN ARE YOU GOING TO UPDATE TEENAGE YEARS! Just kidding, but come on man...soon...please! lol. Anyway, these next couple of chapters arnt my fav, but they all lead up to a big point. Please R/R! Enjoy.

Chapter 10

Gordo was dressed to impress. He was wearing his dark Express for Men jeans, a deep blue button up shirt and his Doc's. He was about a block away from Ethan's parent's house. He had been feeling depressed about the whole Lizzie thing. He knew he messed up, but now he was determined to have fun. He knew he was going to be seeing a lot of guys that he hadn't seen since high school. He was getting nervous about seeing some of the guys as he pulled his car onto Ethan's street and pulled up in front of his house. There were a bunch of cars already there. As he walked up to the front door and rang the door bell, he could hear music playing and loud talking and laughing. He had butterflies in his stomach as the door opened, and Ethan greeted him.

"Gor-don!" Ethan yelled. Gordo could smell the alcohol on his breath. Gordo knew he was in for a fun night. He walked in the doorway, and saw the room full of guys, some of them had beer bottles, while others had plastic cups, which no doubt had some kind of alcoholic drink in it. The room smelled of various types of cologne and alcohol.

"GORDO!" A lot of the guys yelled.

"SUP BOYS!" He walked over to Tudgman and gave him a "man" hug. "Congrats man."

"Thanks. It's great to see you, Gordo." They shared a smile and someone handed Gordo a bottle of beer. He looked at it for a second. When Gordo was in high school he drank a lot; too much. When he went to Denver he knew he needed to stop his drinking, and he hadn't had a drink in almost 4 years.

"If you don't want beer, we got some other stuff in there." Ethan interrupted his thoughts. Gordo looked at the bottle and smiled. He handed it back to Ethan.

"I'm good man. Just want to hang out tonight." Gordo was proud of himself inside. It was something he had got control of, he only wished Lizzie and Miranda were there to see him

"That cool GOR-DON!" Ethan said slapping him on the back. "There is some pop in the fridge."

"CAPPY!" Gordo heard his old basketball nickname. It was given to him his junior year when he became the only junior to be named captain of the basketball team. He turned to see 3 guys that he had played with. "Hey guys." Gordo had a smile from ear to ear. "Buzz, how you doin man?" Adrian Buzzard graduated with Gordo. He was slightly shorter than Gordo, but probably weighed about two times as much as him. Buzz was his nickname in high school and Gordo loved saying it. He had played center on the basketball team, but football was his true passion.

"Good. You're lookin good." He said jokingly.

"Well I try." Gordo joked shaking his hand. "Taylor. Been a long time." He shook the very shot kid's hand. Brad Taylor played guard with Gordo, but was never as good. He and Gordo were bitter rivals at first but it soon blossomed into a great friendship.

"Man it has. What have you been up to?"

"Livin in Denver right now. Almost done with school." He turned to the next guy. About the same height and build as Gordo. "Tucker, what's up man?" Tucker Miller was Clair's younger brother and had graduated a year after Gordo's class, but he was involved in the older class's circles, and he was one of Gordo's favorite teammates.

"Nothin man. Ready to have some fun." He said with a smile while shaking Gordo's hand. The four talk awhile about what each other had been doing since Gordo had last seen them. He found out that Adrian had played football in college, and is now an insurance agent. Brad went to work for his dad's construction business after high school and was now the assistant manager. Tucker was still in college at a small college across town. He got a scholarship to play basketball there and this was his last year.

They also reminisced about their old playing days, and even joked about playing ball right then. Gordo always got an excited feeling when he talked about playing basketball. He had loved the game, and he wasn't too bad at it. It was the one thing that he proud about in his life.

After a lot of basketball talk, a couple of more beers, and talking to other high school friends, Tudgman introduced Gordo to a few people he didn't know. He met a few of Tudgman's cousins, some he had never met and some that he had met before. Tudgman also introduced him to friends he had made in college.

"This is Adam Wilson." Gordo shook his hand as Tudgman was introducing everyone to him. He didn't really know if Tudgman expected him to remember everyone's name or not. "He's in med school right now. And this Rod Coleman." Gordo shook Rod's hand. He was as tall as Gordo but a little more muscular. He had slightly curly sandy blond hair, and a goatee that matched.

"Nice to meet you." He said to Gordo.

"You too."

"Rod this is David Gordon. Gordo as he is known." Gordo notice Tudgman nod his head at Rod.

"OH! That Gordo. I've heard a lot about you." Rod said with a smile.

"Oh really. Tudgman talk about me that much?" Gordo laughed. Tudgman also laughed, though a little more nervously. He didn't know how Gordo was going to take it.

"No. Actually a lot from Lizzie. She has nothing but good to say about you." Gordo noticed he wasn't breathing, and forced himself to take a breath. He looked over at Tudgman who had his hand on Gordo's back. "So…it's nice to meet you." Rod said, not really knowing what to say.

"Ummm…yeah. You too." Gordo couldn't believe it. He had seen Lizzie go through a lot of boyfriends, but for some reason this one touched him in a different way. Gordo couldn't decide if it was because he didn't know anything about this one, or if it was because he knew he couldn't get Lizzie back if he wanted to. In high school, if Gordo wanted to go out with Lizzie all he had to do was ask, but now he couldn't and he couldn't help it, but he was jealous of this guy. "You have to be nice. It's not his fault you screwed up Gordo." He thought to himself. "So, Lizzie told me you are a baseball coach." Gordo said trying to perk up. Tudgman looked at him with surprise. He was very glad Miranda had called him and told him that Gordo was coming and he knew about Rod. He just didn't know how Gordo would react, and was very happy was being cool about it.

"Yeah. My first year as a teacher and a coach. I'm the head JV coach and assistant varsity coach."  
"Awsome. Well…Lizzie is great."

"Yeah, she is. Like I said, she just had the nicest things to say about you."

"That's nice." Gordo really didn't know what to say.

"Yeah. She told me you were one hell of a basketball player."

Gordo just laughed. "Yeah. I guess I was alright."

"Alright! He was awesome." Tudgman butted in.

"That's what Lizzie said."

"How long you and Lizzie been together?" Gordo asked suddenly.

"Two months. We started dating during the school year."

"Oh! So have you met her parents yet?"

"Umm, I met her mom one day, but haven't met her dad yet. I was going to this week, but they are both out of town until tomorrow, so I guess I'll meet him then."

"Well, good luck." Gordo gave a little evil laugh.

"What does that mean?" Rod asked him curiously.

"Well…she would kill me if I told you this, but her dad is nuts. That's why I broke up with her and moved away. He told me if I didn't he was going to kill me. He even stuck a gun to my head." Gordo said.

"Are you serious!" Rod asked with a scared look.

"Yeah." Gordo said, but then not being able to keep a straight face. Tudgman also started to laugh. "I'm joking man. I'm just kidding. No, her dad is great." Gordo said in the middle of his laughing. Rod look truly relived.

"You had me worried there for a minute man." He said letting out a sigh of relief.

"I'm sorry man, I just couldn't help it." He shook Rod's hand again.

"It was a good one man."

"Wait till I tell Miranda about this one." Tudgman thought. They heard a honk out side.

"OH THAT'S IT! LET'S ROLL BOYS!" Ethan yelled over the crowd. Tudgman looked out the window and saw a black, stretch SUV limo waiting outside.

"What is this?" Tudgman asked.

"All us guys wanted to get you somthin man." Ethan said slapping Tudgman on the back. They all started out the door and to the limo. Gordo grabbed Ethan before he walked out.

"Dude, I didn't help pay for that. Do you need me to give some money or something?" Gordo asked, feeling bad for not chipping in for the limo.

"Tell you what, you buy Tudg a lap dance and will call it even." Ethan said with a big smile and a wink and walked out the door. Gordo stood there shaking his head and smiling, for he didn't know what kind of night this was going to turn into, but he knew it was going to be fun.


	11. Unexpected

A/N: Thanks Dario and ali...again. I think we are the only ones on here. Just kidding. I'm glad you guys are reading this story. A few more chapters left.Please for all of you who arnt Dario or ali, take some advice from them and write a review! Enjoy!

Chapter 11

"Here's to Tudge!" Ethan said as he held up his glass. The others held there's up to Ethan's.

"TO TUDGE!"

The music was loud and the beer was starting to get to all of the guys. Gordo was standing at the back of the bar leaning up against the railing, just watching all the guys when a waitress walked by.

"Hey good lookin." She said. Gordo looked at her for a moment not realizing she was talking to him.

"Hi." He said with a smile.

"Do you not remember me?"

"I guess I don't. I'm sorry." Gordo studied her face and her eyes. She smiled a wide smile and it hit him like a ton of bricks. "PARKER?"

"You got it! Didn't ever think I'd see you here."

"I guess the same goes for me. I mean…you work here?" He asked as she leaned in close to him and touched the front of his shirt.

"Yeah I do." She got a seductive smile on her face. "Is there anything I can do for you?" She whispered in his ear as she ran her hands down his chest. Gordo was about to push her away when a smile came across his face.

"There is actually something you can do. How much for a lap dance?

"For you, it's free."

"Ok. Tudge is getting married, and his best man is sitting over there." He said as he pointed over to Ethan. Parker got a discouraged face. "And if you can get a friend to give one to Tudge and you give one to Ethan…well then…maybe I could be next?" Gordo smiled a flashy smile. If there was one thing he knew, it was that Parker could never resist his smile.

"You got a deal babe. I'll be back. Have them sit over there." She walked away, turning to smile at Gordo once.

"Boys Tudge has himself a dance commin up!" Gordo said walking up on the group of guys. "Ethan you and Tudge get over there!" The guys whooped and hollered as Ethan dragged Tudgeman over the set of couches in the corner. "Hey Rod, can I talk to you a second?"

"Sure man." The two walk over by themselves. Rod was very wobble and had to hold onto Gordo to keep from fallen. "What's up man?" Gordo noticed his slurred speech and laughed to himself.

"Listen, I know Lizzie told you about what happened earlier today. I just wanted to say that I'm sorry and I hope there are no hard feelings." Gordo said as he stuck out his hand for Rod.

"Not at all man!" he said as he grabbed Gordo's hand and pulled him into a hug. Gordo patted him on the back a few times. "I know you still love her. She's a tough one to fall for." Gordo's mouth dropped open.

"What did you say?" Gordo asked pulling away from Rod.

"I know man." Rod looked right into Gordo's eyes.

"Ahh, hell, you wont remember tomorrow. Yeah, I do." Gordo said looking back at Rod. He was tense now. He didn't know how Rod was going to react.

"I know." Is all Rod said as he put his arm around Gordo. "I know." Rod smiled at Gordo and nodded his head. "Let me buy you a beer, and we can talk."

The two went over the bar and sat down at the corner by themselves.

"What are guys drinking?" The bar tender asked.

"Two beers please." Rod told him.

"No, no. None for me please." Gordo said.

"Come on man. Drink with me." Rod pleaded.

"I'm sure Lizzie told you. I had a bit of a drinking problem. I've learned to control myself. Water for me, please." Gordo said shyly.

"Ok then the two beers are for me then." Rod said with a smile.

"So Lizzie told you everything?" Gordo asked avoiding any eye contact with Rod.

"Yeah, from how you guys were best friends when you were kids and started dating in high school. And the cheating and drinking and everything in between."

"So I guess you think I'm a scum bag, don't you?"  
"I don't know man. You came back and treated Lizzie like crap, but I realize it must be hard to come back and find out the girl you left now has a boy friend. And now that you apologized, it makes a little bit easier to sit here with you." Rod said as he started to drink one of his beers.

"That's good to know. Well I am sorry, for everything."

"Ok. Let's just have fun man." Rod said as he finished his first beer and started his second.

"GORDO! YEAH!" Gordo and turned and saw Ethan and Tudgman sitting on a couch in the corner of the club. Parker was on top of Tudgeman, who had the biggest smile on his, while Ethan was laughing and loving it up with the girl on him.

"Cheers to that!" Rod said to Gordo with is glass held up. Gordo "clinked" his glass with Rods.

"Cheers!"


	12. Rain

A/N: Thank you guys for the reviews. Jen: This is an old story that I never finished. Chapters 1-10 were all re-written. From here on these are new chapters. If you are still confused let me know. I will try to help.

This next Chapter is long, but it is my favorite. I am posting 12 and 13 together cause they kinda go hand in hand. Enjoy and please review!

Chapter 12

"Gordo! Gordo! Where are you going?"

Gordo felt a tug on his arm and turned around to find a wide-eyed Parker

"We are getting ready to go home." Gordo saw her face go from happy to disappointed.

"Oh, o..ok."

"Oh, sorry. Here's for helping me out." Gordo pulled out a $100 bill and handed to Parker.

"But I thought we…"

"Sorry Parker." Gordo cut her off. "You are just to short for me." With that Gordo turned and left a shocked Parker standing in the doorway of the club. He had been waiting for years to be able to say that to her.

The limo full of half passed out guys pulled up to Ethan's house. The half-way sober guys helped drag the drunken ones up the stairs inside the house. Gordo held one of Tudgman's arms as Ethan held on to the other.

"Miranda is going to be mad at me." Tudgman slurred.

"No she's not." Gordo tried to reassure him.

"I drank way too much." He was struggling to walk up the stairs. Ethan and Gordo were trying to balance him and themselves.

"It's cool Tudge. Randa won't get mad." Ethan said as he was about to fall from holding Tudgman's weight. The two finally got him in the house and onto the couch.

"I think I will sleep here." He said as the fell backwards on the couch.

"Good idea." Gordo said as he slid a pillow underneath Tudgeman's head and Ethan draped a blanket over him.

"Thanks for the help Gor-Don."

"No problem Ethan." Gordo turned to see a couple of guys drag Rod in the door. He had passed out back at the bar, which Gordo was relieved of. That meant he probably wouldn't remember Gordo telling him that he still loved Lizzie. "I can give Rod a ride to Lizzie's."

"You sure?" Ethan asked with some concern on his face.

"Ya. It's cool…I'm cool." Gordo said trying to relieve some of Ethan's concern about Gordo and Lizzie. Ethan agreed and Gordo said his good-bys to everyone. Ethan helped get Rod into Gordo's and they left for Lizzie's house.

As Gordo rounded the corner and pulled onto Lizzie's street his stomach knotted up. Rod was slumped up against the passenger side door with his face plastered on the window. They hadn't said a word since they got in the car. Gordo felt sick when he pulled up in front of Lizzie's house. It felt like he was picking her up on their first date.

_He stopped his car and took a deep breath. His sweaty hands seemed to be glued to the steering wheel. "What's wrong with you Gordo." He asked himself out loud. "It's just Lizzie. Your best friend for years." The 17 year old Gordo opened his car door and put his feet on the ground, and as he stood his felt his head become dizzy. It was the last week of summer before theirs senior year and Gordo finally asked Lizzie out on a date. The sun was still burning bright in the western sky, but there was nice breeze blowing in Gordo's face. He made his way to her front steps and rang the doorbell. For a couple years Gordo was just walking into the McGuire's house, but tonight he felt he should ring the bell. The door opened, and here stood Lizzie, beautiful as ever. He smiled the biggest smile he had ever smiled as her eyes lit up._

"Gordo, dude, I'm going to hurl!" Rod shook Gordo out of his deep thought.

"Not in the car man." Gordo leaned over and opened the passenger door and pushed Rod's head out of the door. He began throwing up on the sidewalk. Gordo got out of the car and walked over to Rod's side and helped him up out of the car after he was done. "Come on man. Lets get you inside." They walked up the front porch and Rod flopped down on the front step. "That's good. Just sit there." Gordo said getting annoyed with the drunken Rod. He stepped up to the door and rang the door bell then shoved his hands in his pockets. He did that when he got nervous. A few seconds went by until he heard the locks on the door unlocking. The door opened slowly, and as it happened over 5 years ago, Gordo looked into Lizzie's eyes. For a moment he thought he saw them light up.

"Rod! Are you ok?" Lizzie asked breaking eye contact from Gordo and pushing past him over to Rod's side. Gordo sighed and rolled his eyes and turned to find Rod lying down with is head buried in the lawn mulch. He had thrown up again, and this time on one of Mr. McGuire's lawn gnome. Gordo gave a little chuckle at the site. Lizzie was trying to pick Rod up of the ground so Gordo grabbed his other arm and began to help as well.

"I got it Gordo." Lizzie said in a very perturbed voice trying to bump him out of the way.

"Just let me help" Gordo said bumping Lizzie back.

"Gordo just move. You're making it harder."

"Lizzie! You can't get him in by yourself."

"I'VE HAD TO LEARN TO DO A LOT OF THINGS WITH OUT YOU!"

"Come on! Just stop."

"Lizzie. Just let him help." Rod said as he was being pulled in two different directions. "Gordo's a good man. He still loves you." Gordo's and Lizzie's mouths fell open and the stopped dead in their tracks. Gordo couldn't believe he just said that.

"Fine!" Lizzie shoved Rod onto Gordo who struggled to hold up all of his weight. Gordo got Rod up and into the house. Luckily the guest bedroom was on the first floor, just down the hallway. The two got Rod into the bed, and covered up, with a trash can beside the bed. Gordo watched as Lizzie kissed Rod on the forehead before she walked out. A stab guilt and jealousy hit him all at once. Once in the hallway Lizzie avoided Gordo's eyes at all cost.

"Thank you for driving him home Gordo." Lizzie said with one foot on the stairs up to her room. "Goodnight."

"Lizzie, wait." Gordo wasn't sure what to say, but he knew he didn't want to leave just yet. He just stood there staring at the floor, searching for the words to come out of the ground.

"Well…?" Lizzie said.

"I just…umm…I just wanted to say I'm sorry." Gordo finally said still staring at the floor. The silence was deafening to Gordo. He finally got the courage to look at her. He slowly lifted his head and met her eyes. They were like daggers piercing into him. Gordo couldn't help himself. He couldn't take it any more. Her eyes hurt him. Hurt him deep. He turned and ran out of the front door. He just ran. He didn't even remember that his car was right there. Rain had started coming down. He couldn't tell if it was the tears or the rain that was falling from his face. He slowed down. How long had he run? Did he hear his name? He stopped and listened. He could hear the rain fall all around him. The sky lit up with lighting, and a few seconds later a loud booming thunder came from above. The thunder made him jump, because he swore he could hear his name come from the clouds. "God? What are you trying to say to me?" Gordo said out loud looking up to the sky. The rain was beating at his eyes.

"GORDO!" The voice came from behind him. He turned and watched her running after him. Her hair was matted to her head, dripping with rain. Her face was as red as her eyes.

"What are you doing, Lizzie?"

"Stop running! Just stop." She said looking directly into his eyes. "You always run from your problems. JUST STOP!"

"I am stopped. I'm not moving." Gordo said sarcastically.

"I'm not talking about right now Gordo. I'm talking about you life. Why do you always run?" The rain came down hard on them. The thunder was becoming louder. Gordo didn't say anything, he just kept looking at her. "WHY GORDO?"

"I don't know Lizzie? It hurts, I guess." He said softly.

"It hurts who? _You_? What about everyone else? What about _me, _Gordo? How do you think I feel?"

"I know I hurt you, Lizzie. I can't do anything about it now."

"Yes you can Gordo. Stop running. That's what you can do. Stand up and face what you did. Face the consequences." Gordo looked deep in Lizzie's now softening eyes.

"I don't know how to, Lizzie. I don't know…" Lizzie's eyes seemed sad. She stepped closer to him. Gordo's heart felt like it was going to pound out of his chest.

"You had so much going for you Gordo." Lizzie said in a very quiet voice. "You could have had anything Gordo. You still can."

"No. No I can't Lizzie."

"Yes you can Gor…"

"No I can't!" Gordo cut her off. "I can't have the one thing that I want. The one thing that I lost and I will never get back."

"What's that?" Gordo didn't say anything for a few seconds. He just looked at her. Rain droplets beaded on her eye lashes. Her skin was wet from head to toe. Her wet heavy cloths clung to her body. Lighting flashed which lit up her face as if she was standing in the sun light. Then as fast as the light came it was gone. Gordo's eyes readjusted and he opened his mouth, not sure if he should say it or not.

"You, Lizzie McGuire. I can't have you. That's why it hurts so much to look at you, because I still love you." He stood there with his body tensed from the cold rain and the expectance of a slap to his face. Lizzie's face showed no expression.

"I know you still love me Gordo. Because…I…still love you." She closed her eyes as if she didn't want him to hear what she just said.

"I…" She put her hand to his mouth.

"Shhh. It's too late for us Gordo. We had something special."

"I know we did. And I would give anything to get it back."

"We can't." Lizzie sighed. "I used to pray everyday that you would be safe."

"You didn't have to pray for me."

"I did to Gordo. Because I also always prayed that you would come back and sweep me off my feet. Now here you are, but you haven't changed a bit. You're still running."

"I'm sorry. I'm just…scared. I guess. I don't know. I don't know much about anything lately."

"I'm scared too, Gordo."

"Of me?"

"Of you coming back into my life, and me falling for you again, and then you just leaving me like before. I don't want to fall for you."

"Are you?"

"When I look in you eyes all I see is what we used to have. I don't want to get hurt. It's too late for us."

"You're right. Maybe it is too late. But just know I will always love you."  
"I will always love you Gordo." Lighting lit the sky up again. It flashed in both of their eyes, and as fast as the lighting the two leaned forward and pressed their lips to each other. Gordo cupped her face with his hands, while the rain tried to separate their lips. The wind blew and Lizzie's hair wrapped around the two, her hands exploring Gordo's back. Both of their hearts had stopped beating, and they could no longer hear the rain or the thunder. They were alone. After 5 years, they were alone.

Suddenly Lizzie pushed her hands against Gordo and broke their kiss. Gordo's eyes flew open. He looked at her, trying to figure out if it was pain or surprise on her face.

"Good night Gordo." She turned and started running toward her house. Gordo watched as she got smaller and darker. She then disappeared into the rain. Gordo thought about running after her, but he knew it would do no good. He turned and slowly made his way back home.


	13. Nothin but Net

Chapter 13

Gordo walked with his head down as the rain beat at him. His body shivered from the cold rain that had soaked his cloths and his skin. He could hardly see through his teary eyes, but as he expected he found his house with the porch light on. He slowly made his way up to the walk to the front door. He reached for the door knob and it was locked.

"Great." He said out loud. It was almost 3 in the morning and he didn't was to wake his parents up. Suddenly the front door swung open. Gordo looked up at his dad. The rain dripping from him. Lighting flashed behind Gordo. Gordo's eyes looked deep into his fathers. For the first time in a long time, Gordo felt like his was little kid again. Like he had just fallen off of his bike and he was looking to his dad for help.

Gordo's dad stared back at Gordo. His eyes were not cold. For the first time in a long time, he felt like he just watched his son fall and he was there to pick him up. A tear fell from his eye.

Gordo saw the tear fall from the man who had been so cold to him. Gordo felt the hot tears run down his cheeks. They both quickly grabbed each and held on tight. Gordo squeezed his dad as hard as he could.

"I'm sorry dad." Gordo whispered. "I messed up."

"It's ok David. It's ok." His dad squeezed tighter. "I'm sorry too. Get in here." His dad drug him inside the house. His dad ran to get him a towel and the two went and sat at the kitchen table. With tears in both of their eyes they began to discuss everything that had happened so many years ago. Gordo explained it all. From the pressure he felt to get the scholarship, to how the drinking made him feel better.

"It didn't feel like I had anyone left, Dad." Gordo said looking down at the table. "You and mom were mad, coach was mad, my friends…my true friends, were mad. I didn't know what to do. Drinking took it all away for the moment."

"You're right. I was mad. But…I should have never left your side." Howard put his hand on Gordo's shoulder, which caused him to look up at him. "I should have been here for you. I'm sorry."

Gordo grabbed his dad and pulled him into a hug. Both were silent for a minute, trying to let it all sink in.

"I have an idea." Howard stood up and left the room. "HEADS UP!" He yelled at Gordo as he threw the basketball at him. Gordo stared at the ball, then up at his dad with confusion. "Lets play. Like old times."

"Dad, it's raining."

"And since when did that stop us before." Howard smiled as his son stood from the table.

"It's on old man!"

The two Gordon boys stepped out in the pouring rain and began to play in the driveway like they had so many times before. Lighting flashed and thunder boomed all around them as they played. He could feel his heart healing. He couldn't force the smile off of his face. He was happier than he had been in along time.

"What are you guys doing?" They both stopped in their tracks when they heard her voice after about 30 minutes of playing.

"Just playin ball, Mom." Gordo said laughing as he looked at his dad.

"Yeah, honey. Just playin ball." Howard looked so proud.

"Get in here you two." Gordo's mom said with a big smile. Gordo and Howard started to walk in the house laughing and smiling while the rain came down on them. Gordo stopped and turned around. He looked at the basketball goal that he and his dad had hung on the garage so many years ago. He smile and shot the ball. He watched it as if it were going in slow motion. The ball split the rain like a knife. It went up. It went down. It didn't touch a thing but the bottom of the net. Gordo smiled to himself.


	14. Running Late

A/N: Thank you guys for the reviews.The story will be a few more chapters. This is a little bit long so I hope you enjoy!

Chapter 14

BUZZ! BUZZ! Gordo unconsciously reached over and pushed the button on his cell phone to stop the alarm. BUZZ! BUZZ! "Who the hell is calling me so early?" He thought through his sleepy fog. Without opening his eyes he grabbed his phone and put it to his ear.

"Hello?" He said sounding very groggy.

"Gordo? Where are you?" He heard the girl's voice, but it didn't really register in his slow sleepy mind yet.

"Miranda?"

"Gordo, its one o'clock! The rehearsal started at NOON!" Gordo's eyes flew wide open. Sunlight flooded his room and his eyes.

"OH CRAP!" He jumped out of his bed. "I'll be there as fast as I can!" He hung up the phone and scurried to get ready and to the church for Miranda's rehearsal.

He pulled his car up to the front of the church and ran up to the front door where Mr. Sanchez was there to meet him.

"Nice to see you Mr. Gordon. Miranda is officially freaking out." He said with a smile and a hand shake.

"I'm sorry. I…"

"David Gordon! It is about time!" Miranda cut him off.

"I'm really sorry. I overslept." Gordo said flashing her a smile, which usually got him out of trouble.

"Don't even try that with me." She said with her hands on her hips. "Get in here." Gordo followed her into the sanctuary where his stomach became a knot when he saw her standing up there. She didn't even look at him. He wanted so bad to run to her and sweep her into his arms and run away with her. He wanted to see that look in her eyes that he saw last night. He wanted…

"Yo Gor-don?" Ethan shook him from his deep thought. "Nice of you to show up." He said with a smile. Ethan, Rod and Larry where standing back in a group.

"Yeah. Late night." He said looking at Rod to see if there was any indication that he knew that Gordo had kissed Lizzie last night. His face was pale and he had bags under his eyes, but he had a weak smile on his face. "I was trying to take care of somebody." He said laughing looking at Rod.

"Dude, it was a rough night. Wasn't it Tudge." Rod said as he slapped him on the back.

"Man, don't move me. I'm doin hard enough time standing up as it is." Larry looked worse than Rod. He almost looked green. He had sunglasses on, and his hair was a matted mess. And Gordo swore he could still smell alcohol coming from him.

"Alright." Miranda said standing at the top of the steps of the altar. "Now that _EVERYONE_ is here, we can start." Miranda, Lizzie and the preacher went over some last minute details. As they did this, the rest of Miranda's bridesmaids came down and joined the group of guys. Gordo was busy trying to get Lizzie to look at him, that he didn't notice the two girls joining them.

"Gordo." Larry tapped him on the shoulder.

"Hmm?" Gordo slowly turned his head with his eyes still on Lizzie.

"This is our friend, Kelly Snyder." Gordo switched his eyes to the very short red head. Her eyes where as green as emeralds with a white flashy smile. Freckles dotted her smooth face.

"Nice to meet you." Gordo said shaking her hand.

"You too. I've heard a lot about you from Miranda and Larry."

"And I'm sure you remember…" Larry motioned to the girl standing next to Gordo. "Kate Blevins, uhh…Saunders."

"OH WOW! KATE!" Gordo didn't even recognize her. Kate must have gained over 100 pounds. She still had a pretty smile and her hair was still long and blond, but the cheerleader body that Kate Saunders worked so hard for was long gone.

"It's great to see you Gordo." She said leaning forward to give him a hug.

"You too." Gordo said trying to hide his suspicions. When Gordo left, Kate was still being Kate to everyone. Lizzie had joined the dance team, which rivaled the cheerleading squad, so Kate and Lizzie still didn't get along. But now, here is an overweight Kate Saunders, who is apparently one of Miranda's bridesmaids giving him a hug. Gordo was very confused to say the least. He was about to ask her a question when Miranda spoke up.

"Ok. Everyone out in the hall." Out in the hallway Miranda told them few things and lined them up. Gordo was not paying attention to anything what Miranda was saying. He was trying to make his way to Lizzie.

"Lizzie, Lizzie." He whispered trying to get her attention. She barely turned her eyes to look at him.

"What?"

"We need to talk."

"OK GORDO!" Miranda said to him. "Do you understand what I mean?"

"Uhhh…yeah…right Miranda." Gordo lied. Miranda continued going through her list for people to do.

"Yes we do need to talk." Lizzie whispered to Gordo. He went to open his mouth when Miranda pulled Lizzie away.

"Ok girls line up here." Miranda had Sofia, Lizzie and Kelly line up. "And Gordo you are behind Kelly. Oh, Gordo this is Kelly. Kelly, this is Gordo."

"We already met. Calm down a bit Randa." Gordo said. Again, if Miranda's look could kill, he would have been dead right there.

"Ok, Ethan, Rod, Adam and Kate line up there." Kate stood beside Gordo. She smiled and as Gordo made a confused face. The music started and some of the family started walking down the isle.

"So you're not one of the bridesmaids?" Gordo asked Kate, as she looped her arm around his.

"No, No." She laughed. "I guess this is a little confusing for you huh?"

"You could say that."

"Well you remember I got a scholarship to Southern Cal for cheerleading?"

"I guess. Didn't Larry get some of scholarship there too?"

"Yeah. Well we were the only two from Hillridge to go there. So we became close friends. I needed help with school, and he needed help…uhh…socially." Kate said, not trying to be mean. They stepped forward as the rest of the group was entering the sanctuary. "So he helped me get the grades. I helped him get the girls."

"Well I guess he found one huh?" The two started their walk down the isle.

"Yeah when Miranda transferred to So Cal, she was a little shocked to find out me and Larry were friends. Larry actually introduced me to my husband."

"That's cool. How long you been married?"

"About a year." The two got to the end of the isle and split their separate ways. Kate to the right and Gordo to the left. Gordo took his place behind Kelly and watched as the ring bearer, then the flower girls came in. The music switched and out came Miranda led by her father. The biggest smile on her face. Gordo, on the other hand, had a million things running through his head. What was Lizzie thinking? What was she feeling? Was he falling for her again? Did she tell Rod? Did she tell Miranda? Anyone? Why is this Kelly girl looking at him? He smiled at the red head who was eyeing him up and down with an odd smile on her face. He gave her a small nod with his head and continued to watch Miranda.

* * *

After a couple more practices they called the rehearsal good. Gordo was out in the lobby making small talk with a few people and getting ready to leave for the restaurant where the rehearsal dinner was being held.

"Gordo!" He looked around the small crowd of people to find who said his name. "Gordo." She broke through the crowd and found him.

"Hey Liz." He said. He looked into her eyes then away. He wasn't sure if he could look at her. There was an awkward silence between them.

"Umm…about last night." She started to say. Her eyes were on the floor. "I…"

"LIZZIE!" Miranda's mom pulled her away before she could finish. She had a desperate look in her eyes as she looked at Gordo. Then she disappeared.

"Gordo?" He turned to see two people who he had not seen in a long time.

"Mrs. McGuire?"

"Hey!" She said as she reached out and gave him big hug. Jo McGuire had aged very well.

"Mr. McGuire. How are you?" Gordo shook his hand.

"Great Gordo. How are you doing?"

"I'm doin really well. This whole wedding thing is crazy!" Gordo said with a laugh as the other two laughed as well.

"I see your mom all the time. She said you are about done with school?" Mrs. McGuire asked.

"Yep. Last semester. I'm excited.

"Gordo! Gordo, could you help me please?" Mr. Sanchez yelled at Gordo with an arm full of decorations and boxes of some sort.

"Sure." He turned and gave Jo a hug and shook Sam's hand. "It's really good to see you guys again." He ran over and grabbed some of the things from Mr. Sanchez's arms. They started out of the front door towards the cars.

"GORDO!" Lizzie came running out. "Can we talk now?"

"Umm…I guess." Gordo was struggling to balance everything in his arms.

"LIZZIE!" Rod yelled from the front door. "Come here a sec. Miranda needs you."

"Gordo. Can you put these in here for me?" Mr. Sanchez asked from the car. Lizzie and Gordo gave each other a little smile and both turned and walked opposite directions.


	15. Dinner

A/N: Thank you guys for the reviews. Hope you enjoy this chapter. Only a couple of more chapters left for this one. I'm thinking of a sequal or pre-qual. Let me know what you think! Please enjoy and review!

Chapter 15

Gordo finished helping Mr. Sanchez with the rest of the things he needed to take. He had put a few boxes in his car and was going to drop them off at the Sanchez's before he went to the restaurant.

He had just put his car in drive when someone tapped on his passenger side window. He leaned over and rolled the window down.

"Hey Gordo." A red-headed girl said as she peered in at him.

"Hey Kelly."

"Kate was supposed to be my ride, but I can't find her now. Do you think you can give me a ride?" Gordo was little hesitant in his answer. He wasn't to sure about this girl, but he felt bad if she didn't have a ride.

" Sure, but I have to go by the Sanchez's house first." He told her as she climbed in.

"Cool." They headed towards Miranda's house. With both hands and both eyes on the road, Gordo was determined not to give this girl any impressions.

"So…Gordo…is that your real name?" She finally broke the silence between them.

"No." He said with a small laugh. "My name is David Gordon. When we were young, Lizzie couldn't say Gordon, and it came out Gordo, and well…it just stuck I guess."

"Ahhhh…that's cute David." She said as she reached over and touched his leg. Her fingers lingered on his thigh as she pulled her hand slowly away. Her finger nails scratched at the fabric of his pant leg and sent a chill down his spine. Gordo was about to say something, but she spoke before he could.

"This is such a cool car. What year is it?" Her hands now in her lap, like nothing ever happened.

"It's a '67." Gordo said, deciding not to say anything about her hands. Maybe she is just touchy-feely, Gordo thought.

"Well it's a hot car." She said causing Gordo to smile.

_Fifteen year old Gordo watched his grandmother lying in the hospital bed. The doctors hadn't given her very long to live. She reached out and grabbed Gordo's hand and placed a small box in it. His face showed the confusion as he opened it and found a shiny brand-new key._

"_It's to the mustang David." She said with a weak smile._

"_But grandma…"_

"_But Mom…"_

"_Don't 'but me' you two. I just got done restoring that car and I'm not going to just let it sit there and go to waste. Plus, David is about to turn 16 and he needs a car." She said with a wink. Gordo leaned over and gave his grandmother a big hug._

"_Thank you grandma." He whispered in her ear._

"_Now, David, listen." She whispered as she pulled him closer. "If you tear this car up, I will haunt you for the rest of your life. But this car was made to have fun too. So don't drive it like a grandma either." She let him go and the two shared a laugh_

He pulled onto Miranda's street. He still had a smile thinking about his grandma. She passed away a week after she gave him the car.

"I can't wait for tomorrow. Weddings are so romantic." She said with a starry-eyed look. Gordo hurriedly pulled into driveway, where he saw Mr. Sanchez coming out of the garage.

"Uh-huh." Gordo said as he rushed to get out of the car. He unloaded the boxes from my car and put them with the others in the garage.

"Thanks Gordo." Mr. Sanchez said. "It's such a nice night. I was thinking about taking the bike out."

"Oh…well…I was hoping…I mean…thinking you could just ride with us." Mr. Sanchez gave him a confused look. Gordo narrowed his eyes and shifted them towards Kelly then back to Mr. Sanchez. He seemed to understand.

"Well actually I was thinking that since I have to take Estella's car to the restaurant, maybe you could take it out. If it sits to long without running the gas…builds up in the…engine and…tends to…flood." He said with a slight smile. Gordo saw Kelly's eyes light up. She must be thinking she's riding with me, he thought. "And," Mr. Sanchez continued seeing the same thing in Kelly's eyes. "I only have one helmet, so Gordo, do you think you could take her out?"

"Really?" He wasn't sure Mr. Sanchez was thinking correctly.

"Yeah, why not!" Gordo was ecstatic, while Kelly had a disappointed look on her face. Gordo thought she was nice, but he didn't really want to have anything like that. For a moment he did think about go along with her, just to make Lizzie jealous. Or at least try, but he didn't want to screw things up anymore. He had tried to fix things with her, and he didn't want to screw it up now.

He watched as Mr. Sanchez and Kelly pulled out of the driveway on down the road. He strapped on the helmet and sat on the bike. It had been a long time since he had driven a motorcycle. He was little nervous, but he started it up and felt the rumble and the power of the engine underneath him. He slowly opened the throttle and went down the driveway. In the road he opened up the engine and sped off.

It felt good to have the wind in his face. The air was cool, but not too cold. The Cliff, the restaurant where the rehearsal dinner was being held, was on top of a lookout where you could see the whole city. Gordo arrived shortly after Mr. Sanchez and Kelly. He walked in and was escorted towards the back room that was adjacent to the balcony that overlooked the city.

The room was set up beautifully. Dimly lit, with candles on every table. The shinning of gold seemed to be everywhere. White and Gold roses lined the room. As Gordo walked in Miranda and Larry walked up to him. Larry shook his hand and Miranda gave him a hug.

"Thank you for being here Gordo." She whispered.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world. You look beautiful." He said and gave her a peek on the cheek.

"Thank you Gordo." Miranda pointed out his seat, which as Gordo had feared, was by Kelly.

"Umm…Miranda. About this Kelly…" He started to say.

"Gordo just sit down." She gave him a small push and went to the table. He took his seat by Kelly. Kate and Ethan and what Gordo assumed to be their significant others were the others at the table.

"Hey guys." He said as he sat down. Gordo met Kate's husband, Glenn Blevins, and Ethan's girlfriend, Laura. They made small talk and began dinner. Everything was going great. The food, the conversations; Gordo was having a great time. They played Miranda and Larry's wedding video while everyone ate. There where pictures of Miranda and Larry when they were young, and as they grew. Gordo had tears in his eyes as he saw many pictures of him, Lizzie and Miranda as little kids and young adults. He didn't remember all the times the pictures were taken, but he knew he was with his two best friends in them. Suddenly he felt a hand on his leg that was creeping up. Gordo slammed his hand down on the small warm hand that was on his leg. He turned to see a wide-eyed Kelly.

"Please stop." Gordo mouthed towards her. Her eyes filled with tears, embarrassment and anger as she quickly pulled her hand away. Gordo sighed silently in relief that he probably stopped her from doing anything else.

DING DING DING! Everyone turned towards Larry and Miranda as they stood up.

"We just wanted to thank all of you for being a part of this special day. We love each and every one of you. Thank you." Larry said, more confident than Gordo ever remembered him being. It was nice to see that he had come out of his shell. And to think Kate did that for him, Gordo thought with a little laugh.

Everyone was now standing and talking. Gordo made his way out of the loud crowded room. He was on the balcony breathing in the cool night air. He leaned over the railing and looked out at the town of Hillridge. It seemed so much smaller up there. He tried to see if he could find his house. Then tried to find Lizzie's.

"Lizzie." He said out loud. He tried a couple of time to talk to her after dinner, but it was impossible to get her alone. Gordo was lost in the sight of town, and the rising mountains in the distance that he didn't hear balcony door open behind him.

"Gordo." He spun around and saw her standing there. She was as beautiful as he had ever seen her. The moon caught curled blond hair, and her pink dress seemed to glow.

"Hi. You look great." He said reaching out to take her hand.

"Thank you. The same to you." She gave him her hand and which he kissed. "It's a little better to be outside with you with its not raining." She said with a nervous laugh.

"Yeah." Gordo too let out a slight laugh. The two stood there awkwardly for a moment, then Lizzie moved to the railing beside Gordo and looked out.

"It's so pretty up here." She said. "Hey you remember when me, you, Mark…and…oh what was her name… the girl you dating?"

"OH! Casey!"

"Yeah Casey. We came here on a double date, and you ending up taking me home and Mark took Casey home!" They both started laughing hard.

"Mark was all over her that night. So I started flirting with you to get Casey to leave me alone." Gordo said in between laughs. The two calmed down.

"Ohhhh. That was fun. Good memory." Gordo said. The two looked out over the moon lit horizon.

"Gordo, about last night. I…" Gordo held up his hand up.

"Lizzie don't. I've been thinking. Last night wasn't an accident or a mistake. It was something that we needed. Well at least I needed it. I didn't say goodbye to you when I left. Last night we said goodbye. I don't know about you but I need to say goodbye to you so I could move on. I needed last night. So there is no need to apologize or explain what happened. It happened and I needed it." Gordo looked over at her. She kept her eyes on the town below. She seemed like she was taking it all in.

"I needed it to Gordo. I needed to hear you say that you love me. And I had to tell you that I still loved you. I had to get it off my chest. When you kissed me, every moment we had ever had together flashed before me. It was almost like it was being released from some cage in my brain where I had stored all of our memories. I need to see them again, and to let the hurt go. I needed to say goodbye. You're right. We needed last night. To say goodbye." They stood there sinking in all the words.

"Well isn't this a sight." Lizzie and Gordo turned to see their best friend Miranda standing there looking at them. She smiled and walked towards them. "So what are you guys talking about?"

"Nothin." Gordo said with a smile.

"Yeah. Nothin." Lizzie said laughing. Miranda stood between them and leaned on the rail.

"Well whatever you guys are talking about, I'm just glad you are talking."

"We needed too." Lizzie said looking at Gordo.

"Yeah we did." Gordo looked back at her. All three friends sighed and looked out at the view. Miranda put her arms around the other two, and they put their arms around Miranda.

"Hey, didn't you guys go on a double date here once?"


	16. Can't Sleep

Chapter 16

The party was coming to an end and everyone was heading home. Gordo stuck around a bit to help clean up some. He and Lizzie where laughing and goofing around while they help cleared the tables.

"Gordo stop!" She said with a smile while Gordo threw another napkin at her.

"Ahh, poor Wizzie goin to get hurt by a whittle napkin." Gordo said in his best baby voice.

"I just might. I'm very sensitive you know."

"Yes you are." Rod came up behind her and tickled her sides which caused her to scream and jump. Gordo kept a smile on his face, but his heart was jealous. He tried to tell himself to stop. Lizzie wasn't his. It was ok. The jealousy was still there, but Gordo guessed it probably always would be.

"Rod. You scared me."

"You about ready to go? Your parents already left." He asked her.

"Yeah we better." She turned to Gordo. "Well, I guess I'll see you tomorrow."

"You sure will. Have a good night. You too Rod." He stuck out his hand for Rod.

"See you tomorrow Gordon."

"Goodnight Gordo." Lizzie gave him a hug. Gordo wanted to hold on to that hug forever, but he let go quick, and gave her a smile. He watched as the two walked out of the room. Suddenly he realized that he was the only one in the room, and for once it was quiet. Peaceful. Nice. He smiled and made his way outside.

He was going down the large hill on the motorcycle not paying attention to how fast he was going. He didn't really care. It was such a good night he couldn't care about anything. Suddenly a flash caught his eye. He peeked behind him to see flashing red and blue lights behind him, slowly gaining ground on him.

"Damn." Gordo said as he slowed the bike down and pulled over to the side of the road. In the side mirror he saw the rather large man step out of the car. His mounty hat stood tall and wide. Gordo smiled. He knew exactly who it was.

_Gordo sped down the road. The cop car only a few feet behind him. There was a small gap in the fence up ahead. He slammed on the brakes and slid into the break in the fence. The cop followed suite. Gordo had had way too much to drink and he was surprised how well he was driving. The field was bumpy sending his the mustang flying in the air and back down to the ground. He shut off his lights hoping the cop car would loose him. Gordo had been in this field before. He found the make-shift road that was in the middle of the field, the ride was a bit smoother, but still had its bumps. He pushed the gas peddle as hard as he could. The cop had dropped back some, but was still close. Gordo knew the creek was coming up soon. "It's just beyond the tree line…I think." Gordo thought to himself. There was a small bridge that went over the creek, but if he didn't hit it, his car would get stuck in the water. He aimed his car to where he thought the bridge was as the trees were coming at him faster and faster. He closed his eyes tight, and his hands gripped the wheel. He hit a bump and went over. He landed and kept going. He opened his eyes and saw that he had made it. He looked in his rearview mirror and watched as the cops lights hit a bump then disappeared. He slowed down. He didn't see any lights. The cop must not have made it. _

He watched as the officer who driving that cop car over five year ago came closer. His stomach ached some as he remembered just a few days ago that same office punched him (refer to chapter 1 if you don't remember). Gordo smiled and punched the gas. The bike made dust fly in the face of the cop as he tore off towards town. He was going as fast as he could. He could see the flashing lights in the distance. He turned down a couple of streets to help loose the cop car. He finally got to Miranda's house without getting caught. He quickly pulled the motorcycle in the garage. He ran out to his car and slowly pulled away and headed straight for his parents house. He pulled into the driveway and headed up the walk to the front door. He watched as a police car pulled up to the front of his yard. His stomach knotted up, and he felt him break into a sweat. The window rolled down, and Officer Johnson stuck his head out. Gordo almost laughed when he saw the dirt that coved his face now.

"Gordon! Where have you been tonight?" He asked.

"I just got back from the Sanchez's sir." Gordo said coolly.

"You drive a motorcycle Gordon?"

"No sir. Those things are dangerous." Johnson grunted and drove on. Gordo broke out into a huge smile.

LINE

Gordo tossed and turned. He could seem to keep his eyes closed. His mind was racing with all kinds of memories and thoughts of Lizzie and Miranda. He picked up his cell phone and looked at it. He smiled and started pushing buttons.

Gordo: U up?

Gordo waited for a bit with his cell phone in his hand. He hoped he didn't wake her with his text message.

Lizzie: I am now

Gordo: Sorry. Couldn't sleep

Lizzie: U ok

Gordo: Ya. Thinkin bout Randa. Had a funny idea. U game

Lizzie: What did u have n mind

Gordo: Want 2 have a movie night. Like old times

Lizzie: GREAT IDEA.

Gordo hurried and got dressed and grabbed the movie. He ran down the street toward Miranda's house. About halfway there Lizzie was waiting by the old tree. She used to wait for him all the time. She smiled as he ran up to her.

"What movie did you bring?" She asked. He held it up to so her.

"Great one Gordo." She said with a smile and a laugh. The two started down the road. They were silent the whole way there. The air was cool and caused Lizzie to shiver. Gordo put his arm around her shoulder and brought her closer to him. She just smiled and continued to walk.

Gordo picked up a small rock and threw it towards Miranda's window. It missed badly.

"You girl." Lizzie said as she picked up another rock and threw it at the window and hit it dead on. "HUH!" She huffed with a laugh. Gordo was little embarrassed. Miranda's curtain moved back and when she saw her two friends outside she smiled and left the window. A few seconds later the front door opened.

"What are you guys doing her?" She asked. Gordo handed her the movie and smiled.

"How about a movie night?" Lizzie asked. "Like old times."

"You guys are the best!" Miranda said with tears in her eyes.

Miranda made some popcorn and three sat on the floor, leaned up against the couch. Gordo was putting the movie in.

"Gordo is that your movie?" Miranda asked with a mouth full of popcorn.

"Yeah. I thought you hated Dirty Dancing." Lizzie asked him.

"I do. But you guys like it, so I bought just in case you guys were at my house and wanted watch it." He said taking his seat between the two girls.

"Well aren't you just a little sweetheart." Miranda said laughing. They snuggled up and started watching the movie.

LINE

Gordo slowly opened his eyes. The TV screen was showing the credits. He looked down. On his left was the brunette that had always been there for him. She had her head leaned on his chest and his arm was warped around her. She was sound asleep. On his right was his first love. She had wrapped are arms around his arm and was using his shoulder as a pillow. He smiled at her and kissed her on the fore head. He bent over and kissed Miranda on the head as well. He leaned his head back. It was quiet. Peaceful. Perfect. He closed his eyes and fell back asleep with a smile on his face.


	17. Authors Note

A/N: Ok, so I know you guys are wonderig why I haven't updated. Actually I'm pretty upset with myself on that one. The story was done last Friday and for some reason FanFiction was not letting me download the story. So I saved it to my flashdrive. I went to my parents for the weekend and I thought I would just upload it there. Well my parents don't have Word and I couldn't get it to pull up right, and well…damn me…I left the disk at there house. But good news. I am going home this weekend and I will get it and upload it for everyone. SORRY SORRY! In the mean time I did a little one-shot if you want to check it out. I will try to get it up by Monday! Thanks for the patients!


	18. A Time of Change

A/N: Well here she is. The last chapter! I'm so happy I actually finished it! ChristyLee will be so proud! Dario and Ali: Thank you guys. If it wasn't for your reviews on every chapter it would have been hard to keep going. I have so many ideas about a sequel and a prequel. I JUST CANT DECIDE! Well I hope you guys liked the story and if you have any ideas or comments about this story or an idea for the next one, let me know. Here's to the end…ENJOY!

Chapter 17

"You ready big guy?" Ethan asked helping Larry into his tux jacket. The groomsmen and Gordo were in a small room in the church changing into their tuxes.

"As ready as I'll ever be." Larry seemed very nervous. Gordo put his hand on his shoulder.

"You have nothing to worry about. This is the easier part. Just get up there, repeat a few lines and you're done. Simple as that." Gordo said.

"You're right." There was knock at the door.

"You guys ready?" Miranda's dad poked his head in.

"Yep." They all said. They headed down the hallway towards the sanctuary. Gordo could hear the music playing and a few people talking. They got to the door and stood in their lines. A few seconds later the girls, minus Miranda, came walking up. Gordo stared at Lizzie. She looked beautiful. The girls all had matching gold dresses, but Lizzie stood out. She smiled at him as she rounded the corner. Her eyes then went to Rod. They two shared a moment. Rod's and Gordo's eyes followed Lizzie until they crossed paths. Their eyes met. Gordo stared into him. He nodded his head and smiled. "Just treat her right." Gordo thought as he still looked into Rod's eyes. He seemed to understand when he gave Gordo a small nod, a smile and a wink. Gordo felt his heart lighten. Something released in him. He no longer looked at Rod as an enemy. He was friend. Someone who was taking care of his best friend. Gordo trusted him. He was no longer jealous, and it felt good. He sighed a happy sigh as Kate came up next to him.

"You look good Gordo." Kate leaned over and whispered to him.

"Thank you Kate. You too." He offered his arm to her. The music began and everyone started inside the sanctuary. Gordo walked tall with a smile on his face. He found his parents in the crowd as he and Kate walked down isle. He smiled and winked at them. His mom was crying, not surprising to Gordo. His dad had a huge smile on his face. Gordo was so happy.

He and Kate made it to the end and took their spots on the stage. He watched as the ring bearer refused to walk down the isle. Everyone laughed and smiled. The flower girl tried to drag him down, but to no avail. Then the music changed. Everyone stood. The doors flew open and their stood the beautiful Latina in her white gown. Her dad stood proudly beside her. They started their walk down the isle. She was beaming. Gordo looked at Larry and saw a tear drop down his cheek. He then sifted his eyes to Lizzie. She was almost baling uncontrollably. Gordo felt the tears start to swell in his eyes. It was perfect.

* * *

"It is my great honor to present for the first time Mr. and Mrs. Larry Tudgman." The audience clapped and hooped and hollered. Larry and Miranda quickly made their way down the isle as everyone else followed. The wedding party hugged Miranda and Larry before they left to set up the reception, which was a few streets from the church.

"Congratulations." Gordo said as he shook Larry's hand. Miranda then wrapped her arms around his neck. Gordo gave her a peck on the cheek.

"I'm so glad you were here."

"Me too. I love you Miranda."

"I love you to Gordo. I'll see you at the reception."

Once at the reception Gordo talked to a lot of people he hadn't seen in a long time. Everyone sat down to eat and watch Larry and Miranda's wedding video. After it was over Ethan stood up and gave them a toast. Ethan had actually turned out to be a very good public speaker. He had everyone laughing.

"Well here's to my best friend Larry and his new wife, Miranda."

"HERE HERE!" Everyone said and took a drink of whatever they were having. Gordo stood and tapped Ethan on the shoulder. He held out his had and Ethan smile. He handed him the microphone and sat down. Gordo cleared his throat. Miranda looked up at him with her mouth dropped open. No one knew Gordo was going to make a speech, especially Gordo.

"Well…I really didn't write anything down." He said and laughed. It caused a few people in the audience to laugh as well. "But I just wanted to say a few things about Miranda and Larry. I…uh…I have known Miranda for well…about forever. She was and is one of my best friends. As some of you know…I…uh…I had a rough time in highschool, and Miranda was always there for me. No matter what. When she called me to come back to Hillridge to be in her wedding I almost said no. But like she was there for me, I felt I needed to be here, now, for her. Needless to say I was very shocked to find out she was marring Larry!" Everyone laughed. "But seeing Larry now, I can understand why. Larry you are a great guy, and I know you will treat Miranda like a queen." Larry nodded his head and mouthing 'Thank you' towards him. Gordo then shifted his eyes to Miranda. "And Miranda, thank you. Thank you for all the memories; all the fun, and all talking-to's I got. Without you as my best friend, there is no telling where I would be right now." He smiled as tears feel down his cheek. He looked down and saw Lizzie, who was sitting beside him, take his hand. He looked in her eyes, which told him to be strong and continue. "This is a day of new beginnings. Two people begin one life together. We all have those days when we start a new beginning. I hope you all can hold on to that moment and cherish is…just like I am now. Here's to Larry and Miranda, and new beginnings. I love you two."

"HERE HERE!" Gordo looked out and saw tears in almost everyone's eyes. His eyes were filled with tears of happiness. It did feel like a new beginning to him. He sat down and Lizzie leaned over him.

"Why do you always make me cry?" She said with a smile as the tears continued to flow down her cheeks.

"Oh stop crying." He wiped away the tears from her cheek. "Be happy." The DJ announced the first dance as Larry and Miranda made their way to the dance floor. Everyone watched with smiles on their faces as they started dancing. Halfway through the song they motioned for everyone else to join them. Gordo watched as Kelly's eyes became fixed on him. Gordo quickly tapped Sophia on the shoulder and asked her dance before Kelly could get to him. Sophia's eyes lit up.

"I would love to." She said with a smile. They joined the dance floor by Lizzie and Rod. The song soon finished and with everyone on the dance floor the DJ started playing some fast songs. Gordo didn't hesitate to dance. He was having the time of his life.

"Ok everyone this is going to be the last song of the night and then we are going to wish Larry and Miranda off as they leave for their honeymoon." The DJ announced as he started to play a slow song.

"Rod do mind if I dance with Gordo on this one?" Lizzie asked.

"Not at all. I'll just sit this one out. My feet are killing me anyway." Rod said and gave Lizzie a quick kiss. She walked over to Gordo who was sitting at a table in chair watching the dance floor. He didn't see Lizzie come up behind him.

"Mr. Gordon." She said stepping in front of him. He stood up and smiled. "May I have this dance?" Gordo laughed.

"I think I'm supposed to say that." He moved Lizzie into a chair and held out his hand. "May I have this dance Elizabeth McGuire?"

"Why I thought you'd never ask." She said fakely. She took his hand and they walked to the dance floor. Gordo held her tight around the waist as he draped her arms around his neck. Gordo still stood a few inches taller than her even with her high heels on. They danced in silence for a bit until Lizzie finally spoke up.

"You really have to leave tomorrow?" She asked with a sad look in her eyes.

"Yeah I do. Have to get back to work." He smiled a weak smile at her.

"I wish you didn't." She said as she laid her head on his shoulder and he brought her closer to him.

"Me neither Liz. Me neither." He said closing his eyes and sinking in the moment. They song finished and there stood Lizzie and Gordo, still dancing. It felt like there was no else in the room. It felt right…too right. Gordo's eyes flew open and he saw a few people looking and them. He laughed nervously and gently pushed Lizzie up off of him. She too realized what had happened and her face became red. She looked around to see if she could see Rod. He was standing the corner talking, and thankfully for Lizzie had not been watching. She and Gordo smiled at each other and walked in opposite directions.

"If everyone would line up so we can wish Miranda and Larry off." The DJ announced. Gordo picked up one of the bottles of bubbles and as Miranda and Larry walked by everyone blew bubbles at them. They ran to Larry's car, and before she got in, Miranda turned towards Gordo.

"Thank you for being here Gordo."

"Thank you Miranda. I can finally move on now."

"I know. Just no more goodbyes in the rain, ok?" Miranda got a smirk on her face and jumped in the car. Gordo turned towards Lizzie, who had heard everything. She shrugged her shoulders and mouthed 'I didn't tell her'. Miranda rolled down the window as they pulled off.

"Remember, I know everything." She laughed. "I LOVE YOU GUYS!" Gordo stood there waving and shaking his head.

* * *

"I'll be home for Thanksgiving." Gordo said throwing his bag in the back seat, then turning to face his parents. His mom had tears in her eyes. He gave her a hug.

"Be careful honey."

"I will mom. I love you."

"Love you too." Gordo turned to face his dad. He looked at him square in the eye and took his hand and shook it.

"I love you son."

"Love you too dad." His dad pulled him into a big hug. Gordo smiled. He was so happy him and his father had fixed things.

"You better get goin. You got a long drive. Call us when you get home."

"I will." Gordo said as he climbed in his car and backed it down the driveway. He honked his horn and waved goodbye to his parents, but he wasn't leaving town just yet. He had one more person to say goodbye to first. He pulled up in front of her house and shut his car off. He walked up the drive and rang the door bell. He waited…and waited…rang the bell again…waited…waited. There was no one home. Gordo smiled slightly and sighed.

"Goodbye Lizzie." He said as he touched the door.

He got back into his car and headed for the main road out. He looked in his rearview mirror and saw a car coming up on him fast. The headlights flashing and horn blaring. Gordo laughed and pulled his car to a side street and got out.

"Geez Lizzie, you drivin fast enough?" He asked as she climbed out of her car.

"I'm sorry. I was trying to get to your house before you left. I didn't want you to leave without saying goodbye again."

"You didn't think I was just going to leave without saying goodbye to you did you?"

"Well I was going to make sure you didn't." She said with a smile. They stood there awkwardly for a moment. Gordo shoved his hands in his pockets and kicked a few rocks on the ground. Lizzie smiled at him and grabbed his arms. "Just give me hug." She said wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Ok." Gordo said with a small laugh. Gordo held on tight to her. He didn't want to let go. He wanted to remember this feeling forever. Lizzie wasn't letting go either. He could feel her breathing and her heart beat.

"I'm so glad you came home." She finally spoke.

"Me too Lizzie." He squeezed her tighter. "I really missed you."

"I missed you too. And now I'm going to miss you again."

"I know…I know." Gordo felt his shirt become wet and he felt her sob in his arms. "Why are you crying Liz?"

"I don't know. Everything is hitting me at once. I'm happy that we worked through everything. I'm sad you are leaving. I already miss you. Just everything."

"It's ok. Please don't cry. I want to leave seeing that smile, not tears." He leaned her head up and wiped away her tears. "I'll be back at Thanksgiving. And we can always talk on the phone."

"I know, but it's just not the same."

"You'll be going to L.A. anyway."

"Move to L.A. Gordo." She said burying her head in his chest again.

"I don't think so Lizzie. To hot for me." He said with a laugh. They hugged in silence for a bit longer. When they broke their hug Gordo looked in her eyes and smiled. "It's been great weekend Lizzie."

"Yes it has. Well…be careful." She said trying to put on the best smile she could.

"I will. I'll call you soon. Or you can always call me."

"I know. I will." Gordo looked into her eyes. There it was. That look that drove him crazy. He leaned forward as she closed her eyes. His lips came closer and closer to hers. Before their lips touched, Gordo shifted his head and kissed her on the cheek. He knew he couldn't kiss her on lips. It wasn't right. He wouldn't want some guy kissing his girlfriend. She smiled a weak smile when he kissed her. She seemed to understand as well that they didn't need to kiss. He pulled away and smiled at her.

"I love you David Gordon."

"I love you Lizzie McGuire."

"Good bye."

"Bye." Gordo again shoved his hands in his pockets and turned towards his car. He opened the door and put one foot in.

"Gordo?" He turned and looked at her. "Will I ever see you again?"

"Of course you will Lizzie." He smiled her as he tried to hold back the tears. "If you ever need me, you just call. I'll be right here for you." She smiled a weak smile.

"Ok. Bye Gordo."

"Bye." He got in his car and drove off. He watched her standing in the road through his rearview mirror. She waved at him as he drove off. "Goodbye Lizzie." He said out loud.

He got to the road that he left on almost 5 years ago. Five years ago he had look at that town in his rearview mirror and he saw a dead end place. Now he watched as that town grew smaller and smaller in the tiny mirror. It was no longer a place of bad memories, but it was a place that he left his heart in. It was place that he didn't really want to leave, but he knew he could move on now. He couldn't fix what he did in the past, but he help what he did in the future. He sighed as he rounded the corner and the little town of Hillridge went out of sight.


End file.
